The case of one shots
by Heyimaturtle
Summary: A series of one shots based on the Leddi relationship :3
1. Placeing keys in their rightful places

**_Name: Placing Keys in their rightful places_**

**_Summary: Sacha and Chrissie get married but what happens when an old friend turns up (Chrissie/Eddie friendship)_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi - Sacha/Chrissie_**

It had been a pretty quiet day on AAU. Eddi McKee found herself at the nurse's station once again. She loved her job, spent most of her adult life putting everything she had into it, but now everything she did in or around the hospital reminded her of **him**.

_'Hey dreamer!'_ Sacha said cheerily to his friend causing her to jump and loose her state of mind _'Oh, hey Sacha'_ Eddi smiled forcefully turning to face the older man in clean blue scrubs.

_'I need to talk to you'_ Sacha said his tone of voice changing rapidly from Happy to serious in a matter of seconds.

'_Is it patient or personal? Cause if that old cow in bed three complained about me again I will go over there and give her a piece of my mind'_ Eddi said harshly lumbering through files and paperwork spread out along the glass nurse's station.

_'What? No…no'_ Sacha Laughed. At this point Chrissie came up behind Sacha and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, then passing a sympathetic smile Eddi's way. _'Me and Chrissie were… well were getting married'_ Sacha said joyfully placing his arm around Chrissie.

_'That's great news guys, I'm really happy for you'_ Eddi smiled calmly finally finding the piece of paper she was looking for _'Yes!'_ Eddi said happily gesturing towards the paper.

_'There's more'_ Chrissie butted in grabbing Eddi's wrist causing her to look up

_'More... Release my hand and I'll listen'_ Eddi said steadily Eyebrows rising as she Looked at the well manicured Hand gripping her wrist like a hawk.

_'Well… I don't really have many friends so I was hoping you would be my bridesmaid'_ Chrissie said awkwardly letting go of Eddi's wrist by this point Sacha has slipped away somewhere.

_'You what..?'_ Eddi said Shocked. Chrissie, the woman who had spent every last second of the months Eddi had been at the hospital annoying her, was asking her to be her bridesmaid?

_'Please'_ Chrissie begged sincerely.

'_But you don't even like me'_ Eddi said matter of factley.

_'Well if you do this… we can be friends'_ Chrissie smiled, Eddi thought about it She didn't really want to be Chrissie's friend to be completely honest but it would be good for Sacha if she cooperated besides, she had nothing on anyway.

_'Okay, I will do it'_ Eddi said after thinking about the subject.

_'Really? Just so you can be my friend?'_ Chrissie said shocked at the other nurse.

_'What…no it's not about you, I will do it for Sacha'_ Eddi laughed at Chrissie as she stood there.

_'Well I guess it's better than nothing'_ Chrissie agreed walking away to see to a patient making Eddi feel like she was asking for a favour instead of doing one.

Eddi just shrugged it off, after all who can deny free booze? Maybe she will be able to drink herself under the table so she won't be able to think about Luc anymore nor the fact that she will properly be wearing a terrible dress.

Three weeks had past since Eddi had accepted Chrissie's offer. The past three weeks had been hell for Eddi, cakes and all things pink, girly and Fairytale had practically taken over her life. She sat there in the massive Dressing room staring at the fly that danced contentedly on the wall only to be squatted to its death with a magazine by a snooty looking shop assistant with bleach blonde hair and pink acrylic nails.

_'How do I look?'_ Chrissie asked coming out of the dressing stall wearing a dress, the corset had tiny beads sewn into it. At the back ribbons crossed and tied into a massive bow like the ones Eddi used to get on her Christmas and birthday presents as a child. The skirt flowed out until Chrissie's shoes were nowhere to be seen with a train as long as the length of the corridor outside the x-ray room.

_'You look good'_ Eddi said surprised.

_'I know'_ Chrissie smiled vainly walking towards the tall stain free Mirror

_'Always the modest Chrissie'_ Eddi said sarcastically with a laugh standing up to help carry the train across the floor and standing beside the fellow nurse.

_'But do you think he will like it?'_ Chrissie worried thinking of her husband to be.

Eddi came to stand behind Chrissie so that Chrissie could see her in the tall mirror as well as herself _'That man, has waited so long for you I think you could turn up in a bin bag and he would still tell you, you were the most beautiful thing on earth'_ Eddi said reassuringly.

_'Your right, he's been so great I really do love him Eddi'_ Chrissie smiled thinking back to the past years.

'_Good… just don't let him see you before the wedding day its bad luck'_ Eddi grinned letting out her Superstitious side.

_'You know I wont, he's everything to me now Eddi I am all in'_ Chrissie smiled.

_'Right, now …your turn'_ she grinned motioning towards the pink frilly thing on a hanger.

Eddi rolled her eyes going into the dressing room. Coming out after a few minutes dressed in the most hideous dress ever bright pink with giant puffy sleeves tiny encrusted diamonds in the shape of a crown lined the front She scowled looking like an under excited teenager being made to wear her little sisters party dress _'I look terrible, seriously'_ Eddi huffed crossing her arms aggravated.

Chrissie burst out laughing her sides nearly splitting as she looked at the other woman.

_'What?'_ Eddi demanded angrily uncrossing her arms still supporting her best tantrum face.

_'Your right'_ Chrissie said between laughs covering her mouth '_I just wanted to see you wear it for the laugh'_ Chrissie admitted she looked around the room picking another one up off the hanger _'here… this ones more you'_ She said handing Eddi the dress on the hanger.

Once Eddi was dressed in the dressing room she found that she liked it, infact she loved it. It was an Emerald Green Knee Length dress that had a tiny black belt around the middle showing off her figure.

_'What do you think'_ Eddi asked pulling back the red curtain of the dressing room.

'_You look great, you're going to pull'_ Chrissie joked Eddi rolled her eyes at the comment walking back into the dressing room.

After changing back into her jeans and big jumper Eddi walked outside.

'_So I get to wear it then?' _Eddi asked excitedly.

'On one condition…' Chrissie started smirking.

_'I knew it, what is it?'_ Eddi huffed pulling her hair away from her face and using the clip so she could support her signature quiff.

'_Tell me what happened with you and Hemingway'_ Chrissie said nosily biting her bottom lip.

Eddi sat down on one of the golden and red chair's and Chrissie sat down beside her _' we argued a lot at first, like school children acting like we didn't like each other, He got close to my brother Liam, he was his mentor kept him out of trouble then when Liam went back to Leeds, Luke took me to the Lab after work one day and said he needed help with an experiment and then he got out some massive needle said he needed a blood sample, asked if I needed a distraction then Kissed me right there in the lab'_ Eddi smiled at the Memory.

_'That is so romantic'_ Chrissie smiled

_'we both acted like nothing happened for weeks then my brothers court case came up and Luc didn't turn up and I was shouting at him and he was just so casual, then the pandemic broke out and he was stressed and we both needed each other then the next night we went on our first date, He took me to an ice cream parlour'_ Eddi laughed before saying quietly _'… its funny I thought we were perfect for each other, both argumentative, both closed away from the world, both had bad pasts, when he kissed me it was like he was sent for me you know, like someone had made him exactly so he was perfect for me and then he left, no text, no postcard, phone call nothing just a stupid book with significant meaning, then a couple of weeks later my Key turned up in my pigeon hole at work, just his key no message'_ Eddi finished as Chrissie wrapped her arm around Eddi giving her a hug '_I am sorry Eddi it must have been hard to keep all that in and not tell anyone'_ She said as the girl sobbed '_if you tell anyone I hugged will get you' _Chrissie said as Eddi wiped her eyes and laughed

'_Coffee?_' Chrissie asked sympathetically.

_'Coffee sounds good'_ Eddi confirmed wiping her eyes.

The day of Sacha and Chrissies wedding finally came and Chrissie found herself standing at the door of the Church after having texted Sacha telling him she needed to talk to him.

_'There you are'_ Chrissie said to Sacha her voice full of relief

_'What do you...no_ Chrissie its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the _wedding' _He said franticly covering his eyes with his huge man hands.

_'Sacha we have to tell her she's going to be heartbroken when she walks down the isle and sees him standing there as your best man'_ Chrissie said quietly her voice cracking.

_'Chrissie, honey… don't worry this couldn't go bad Eddi wouldn't do anything to ruin our day you know that_' Sacha huffed.

'_I feel like I have lied to her Sacha'_ Chrissie said sadly '_she's become the only real friend I have and what will that be based on the fact that I tricked her'_ Chrissie panicked.

_ 'Hey…'_ Sacha started pulling Chrissie into a hug _'…Everything will be okay'_ he said comforting his wife to be.

_'What are you doing your not suppose to see the bride before the wedding'_ Eddi said swatting Sacha away and out into the crowds of people waiting in the church.

'_Do you think I can do this Ed?'_ Chrissie asked biting her nails

_'Of course you can Chris Just go out there and show them who's boss! Stop biting your nails you will ruin your manicure'_ Eddi Smiled turning to see Chrissie staring at her eye brow rose.

_'You have changed me, and not for the better'_ Eddi said her eyes shocked not believing she said that.

The same old church music that every bride walked down the isle through filled the air as Eddi made her way down the isle carrying Chrissie's trail along off the dusty church floor with the other bridesmaid, Sacha's daughter. Looking up she nearly dropped it when she sore there before her Clean shirt, Ironed tux Dark brown eyes shining Happily with his hands by his side blissfully as he stood next to a well groomed Sacha was Luc Hemingway when they made eye contact Luc gulped smiling awkwardly. Eddi did nothing but stared carry on as if nothing happened he's not there she told herself maybe he's just a fragment of your imagination' she continued as her brain argued with itself making her way towards the end of the isle and near the podium the priest announced for the bridesmaids and best man to sit down leavening Luc and Eddi to sit down gracelessly on the harsh wooden church bench.

Eddi sat at the bar, receptions she thought perfect place to get drunk _'gin and tonic please'_ She asked the barman.

'_right away love'_ He answered with a wink Eddi checked out his butt as he walked away to get her drink.

_'Did you know, its tradition for the best man to dance with one of the bridesmaids'_ Luc said cutting through Eddi's thoughts about the barman's _assets 'Well there is two bridesmaids'_ Eddi said dismissively.

_'Yeah but I think Sacha might object to me dancing with his twelve year old daughter best man or not'_ Luc said awkwardly.

'_Well that's too bad isn't it'_ Eddi said getting up and getting ready to walk away.

_'Eddi…please for old time's sake?'_ Luc begged grabbing her Wrist.

_'One dance… because we need to talk'_ Eddi huffed.

Luc and Eddi found themselves on the dance floor just as the slow song started.

'_How cliché'_ Luc observed the music with a grin.

'We can come back later' Eddi said going to walk away.

'No… it's perfect' Luc said grabbing Eddi's wrist scared she might leave and pulling her closer to him.

'Can you dance then?' Eddi asked placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

'I guess so, no one ever taught me' Luc said, his hands slipping to an awkward place.

'Luc hands off the butt' Eddi scolded.

'…sorry' Luc Smirked.

'Stop laughing' Eddi said straight faced.

'…sorry' Luc mumbled.

'Stop saying Sorry' Eddi said annoyed.

'S…' Luc started but was cut of by Eddi as she pushed her finger to his soft lips, the lips she had missed.

'I mean it Luc Hemingway' she said seriously her eyes showing her dominant side.

'I've missed you Eddi' Luc stared into Eddi's make up rimmed eyes lovingly.

'I have to go' Eddi said pushing Luc away as she walked out of the glowing dance floor.

'Eddi!' Luc shouted over the crowd loudly but she just ignored him.

Luc looked everywhere the bar, the games room but Eddi was nowhere to be found. He walked into Sacha as he ducked out of the men's toilets 'Sacha! Have you seen Eddi? Luc asked quickly.

'Well she's not in there mate' Sacha said gesturing to the men's toilets jokingly.

'I am going to tell her Sacha' Luc said loudly, determined.

'Tell her what?' Sacha asked confused trying to calm down his friend.

'I've got to tell her, I'm mad about her, I love her!' Luc shouted speaking about Eddi.

'What?' Said Eddi's quiet voice, Luc turned to see her, mascara stained cheeks and high heels in one hand looking Shocked and fragile.

'I think you just did, good luck, don't let me down' Sacha said punching clasping Luc's shoulder' before walking off down the corridor.

Taking one look at Eddi Luck huffed 'come on' He said enter winding his hand with hers and leading her into the woman's bathroom 'Luc I… you can't be in here' Eddi stuttered.

'oh well' Luc said locking the door before picking Eddi up and sitting her on the counter like she was as light as a feather 'lets get you cleaned up' He said running the tap before getting some tissue from the cubical and wiping the black stains the make up had left away from Eddi's cheeks carefully.

'You look a lot prettier without that stuff on your face' Luc said honestly.

'…make up' Eddi said softly staring off into space.

'What are you thinking about?' Luc asked worried about the woman before him.

'You love me' Eddi said staring at him eyes searching for his.

'Yeah, I do you… you just give me this feeling you know?' he said uneasily pulling her towards him

'Yeah…'she answered placing her arms around his shoulders and playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck '…I know' she said closing the distance between their lips. Luc waited before kissing back sweetly refraining himself from going crazy as his hands found her waist and he pulled back letting her breathe he kissed both her cheeks, then her chin and then her neck before pulling back and staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that told a thousand stories.

'Your hair's shorter' Eddi said looking at Luc's haircut.

'Your hair's longer' Luc answered gesturing to Eddi's hair.

'I love you too incase you didn't already guess' Eddi said with embarrassment as her cheeks blushed look smiled leaning forward and kissing each of them again then her forehead 'stop kissing me!' Eddi joked.

'I missed you' Luc frowned

'Why did you leave?' Eddi asked.

'I was scared, I wasn't ready, but I am now' Luc said confidently placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her passionately before pulling back.

'Well let's go then' Eddi said pushing off the stall and connecting hers and Luc's hands.

'Eddi…' Luc started

'Yeah?' She stopped walking

'Can I have my key back?' Luc said deeply

'Here' Eddi said digging through her purse and handing Luc his Key

'Thank you' He smiled kissing her lips again.

And at that moment Eddi realised, it wasn't about the fact that he left it was about the fact that he came back, it was about **placing keys in their rightful places**.

**_I've decided that this is going to be a collection of one shots based around the Luc and Eddi relationship, basically just a place for me to store all of my ideas and thought on what I think or hope is going to happen.I realise i made Chrissie sound really blonde but it was the only way to make her sound bitchy, so she might be a little bit out of charecter._**

**_I don't own Holby city or its characters!_**


	2. Bruised Knuckles

**_Name: Bruised Knuckles_**

**_Summary: Luc has been back at holby now for three weeks, Eddi is still mad at him but what happened when someone else comes into the picture, will Luc be able to get _****_his girl_****_ back?_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi_**

The harsh rain spat heavily on Luc Hemingway as he found himself at the place he had once called a place of living. The automatic metal doors swung open in front of him causing him to nearly drop the colourful flowers he held in his right hand loosely. He walked up to the front desk placing a hand in front of himself before leaning in to talk to the busy looking woman on the phone.

'Hi, I am Luc…' He told the receptionist

'Can I help you Luc?' the woman sighed, agitated

'Right, yes well I used to work here, and I seem to have left some of my belonging's up in AAU do you think it could be possible for me to…' Luc started but was cut off by the woman

'Nope sorry, can't do that AAU is shut off today' the woman said looking back to her computer screen

'Shut off… what does that mean?' he argued

'Flu broke out, no visitors or unauthorised personal are aloud to enter that ward, strict warnings from Hanson himself I'm afraid'

Luc frowned at the woman's response 'really, you don't understand I've got to tell someone something, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you but I've got to see someone'

'Are you alright Carol? Is this man bothering you?' Said a familiar voice as Luc felt a presence at his side, Eddi

Luc turned gawkily pushing the flowers out in front of him towards Eddi

Her make up painted eyes widened as realisation hit her rapidly. Eddi's vision blurred her small frame suddenly falling to the floor as Luc leaped to catch her but failed immensely as she landed against the tile floor with a harsh fud.

'Eddi…Eddi' She felt a warm hand at her forehead playing with her hair

His voice soft like fresh linen filled her ears as Eddi's head adapted to her surroundings

'Luc…' she said reaching out

'Achally no this is Hanson… how are you feeling?' Hanson's cold voice replied

As Eddi's eyes swiped open

'Where am I…?' she said sitting up on the hospital bed breathing out unhealthily when she realised she was still wearing her blue scrubs.

'Keller, You collapsed in my reception area, Mister Hemingway carried you up the stairs don't worry he's just gone to get a coffee' Hanson smiled creepily stepping away from the hospital bed and walking away down the ward

'Scary isn't he?' Luc said sitting down in the steel chair beside her bed

'What are you doing here?' Eddi said sitting up

'I came back, to bring you flowers, tell you I'm sorry…I'm sorry' He said added quickly

'Yeah, well…' Eddi said getting up on her feet 'sometimes sorry doesn't cut it' she said looking around 'There…' He pointed 'at the end of the bed' Luc answered gesturing to Eddi's shoes

'Thanks' she said slipping the baby blue converse's on

'Cute socks, I never pegged you for a kitten kind of girl' Luc said sarcastically as Eddi walked away.

'I don't know mate, maybe you just let things slip there' Sacha said to his friend sadly as they stood around the Nurse's station

'She will come around Luc, I mean she's crazy about you' Chrissie said placing a hand on Luc's shirt clad shoulder

Luc frowned 'Maybe if I could just make her see how much I care about her' he said

Michael joined in over hearing the conversation 'She was a mess when you left I mean seriously Hemingway no call? Text?' He said shaking his head disapprovingly

'I didn't realise you cared about Nurse McKee's feelings that much Doctor Spence?' Chrissie said, Shocked

'Oh I don't its just she was a pain the ass for weeks' he said gesturing with his hands

The conversation skidded to a halt as Eddi walked past, the group broke apart suddenly

'Seriously guys?' Eddi said angrily crossing her arms

'What…?' Sacha asked awkwardly

'Stop talking about me'

'We weren't' Chrissie laughed trying to lighten the situation

'Whatever' Eddi started

gathering files from the glass nurse's table she started walking towards bed three

'Eddi wait…' Luc said running up behind her

'What do you possibly want Luc' She said spitefully

'What are you doing tonight? I need some help on some work' Luc said awkwardly knowing it was worth a shot

'Really …help with work? Luc you're a trained doctor' Eddi said reading from the clip board attached to the bed

'Its not that it's…erm It's for my experiments I need a blood sample seeing as last time we tried your blood pressure was too high…' he paused watching Eddi's eye roll '… it would really help a lot if you could… for science?' Luc smiled

'Sorry Luc, I have a date tonight' Eddi smirked walking away leaving a confused looking Luc stood there

'What happened…?' Chrissie asked a down looking Luc at the nurse's station

'What, oh nothing...nothing' Luc said shaking his head and clicking the pen in his grip

'Well …why are you stood there like your about to burst out in tears then?' Chrissie asked Picking up a piece of paper and looking over at Luc

'She's going out on a date with another guy' Luc frowned

'So…' Chrissie said uneasily

'I don't know what to do, it's like I can't get over her the fact that I just ruined everything, I can't get over how amazingly frustrating she is' Luc said looking down at his shoes letting out a small laugh

'Well do you love her…?' Chrissie asked coming to stand beside Luc as both of them observed Eddi in the distance talking to an elderly patient

'You know… I think I do, at first it was all attraction, I thought she was pretty but then there was always that passion we had between us, she drives me crazy but waking up with her in my arms that day, I've never had that before…it felt nice, having someone to worry about you when you climb across the roof and sit next to a crazy woman, someone who gives you their key. She's just…she's well…she's Eddi' Luc smiled lovingly

'Well do something about it then' Chrissie huffed smiling dramatically before walking away.

'Hi dude' said the guy standing at the nurse's station with slick back hair

'I am not your dude Max, I am Mister Hemingway, Doctor Hemingway or Luc' Luc said aggravated

'Whoa, okay man just trying to be friendly' Max said laughing it off

'Could you not sit on there please?' Luc said gesturing to the glass table

'I will do whatever I want, I work here too you know' Max snapped not moving

'I don't care if you work here or not if you don't oblige to hospital health and safety I will call Senior Nurse McKee to come down here and dismiss you' Luc said calmly

'Call her maybe you can ask her what time our date is tonight,' As soon as Max said those words Luc's mind blanked out it was like he was being held capture in his own mind with only Max's voice to listen to for eternity. 'I tell you mate I heard she's a right…' Max didn't get to finish his sentence because Luc launched forward punching him right in the face. Max grabbed Luc pinning him up against the wall punching him back as the two went at it in the middle of AAU. At this point Max had Luc on the floor and he was sat on top of him as the crowd around them tried to claw them apart 'Max…Luc… stop it! Eddi's voice filled the air but it didn't make a difference as the boys both keep punching and kicking each other on the floor 'I cant handle this' Eddi said in tears running out of the ward

'Separate now' Henrick Hanson's low voice slithered as everything goes quiet

'I said separate now both of you' said Hanson as Luc and Max both pull apart

'Max, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave; I shall call your place of study and let them know of the interesting situation, Doctor Hemingway, I will see you in my Office after you have been cleaned up' Henrick said harshly walking away darkly into the chemical stained corridor outside AAU.

'When I said do something about it I didn't mean punch the guy' Chrissie said seeing to the horrible looking cut on the side of Luc's head

'Was worth it' Luc mumbled flinching when Chrissie placed a cloth on the wound

'Suck it up princess this is your fault' she snapped, really It was like talking to a 12 year old.

Luc had never been in trouble before as he sat outside Hanson's office he couldn't help but feel like he was at school waiting outside the Headmasters office the stitches felt new against his cheek

'Doctor Hemmingway, please come in' Hanson said beckoning Luc to his doom.

Day found night and Luc found himself climbing up the stone stairs to the roof, the peaceful place. He huffed when he saw that the thinking place had already been occupied

'Don't leave' Eddi said clearly moving over for him to sit next to her

Luc moved to sit next to Eddi as they both looked out over the floorless city night as it twinkled

'Are you okay? Did you loose your job?' Eddi asked quietly

Luc shook his head 'I've only just got it back, I got a very last warning, and a smack on the bum from Hanson about how this isn't acceptable behaviour, but other than that I will be fine' Luc laughed but there was no happiness behind it

'I'm sorry to tarnish your reputation' Eddi said quiet sadly

'It's not your fault, besides it didn't go down on my record's Hanson said the best thing to do is just forget the matter' Luc said playing with his hands.

'Your Caravan didn't come back with you' Eddi said matter of factly looking down at the car park

'Sold it, I've been staying with friends' Luc said as the conversation fell quiet

'Last time you told me that you were lying…' Eddi said under her breath

'I've been sleeping on Sacha and Chrissie's sofa' Luc frowned

Eddi laughed and then the conversation turned quiet

'I'm sorry I beat up your boyfriend' Luc said looking at his shoes

'He's not my boyfriend it wasn't even really going to be a date, he was going to buy me and Chantelle a drink and that was it' Eddi argued

'Well he seemed to think…' Luc started

'Why should it matter what he thinks besides you're the only one crazy enough to get involved with me' Eddi said looking over to Luc

'I don't regret it' Luc said eyes staring

'Regret what?' Eddi said, confused

'Kissing you, being your distraction' Luc said

'Regret, that's a funny word isn't it' Eddi said quietly looking away

'…I came up here every night you know, it was like my thing, its calm, it reminded me of you a hell of a lot but my dad always told me, never cry over something that once made you smile, I just kept hoping you would come back' Eddi laughed

'And I did' Luc said placing his hand over hers

'I was hell for about a month after you left, to Sacha, Michael I even looking back at it now feel sorry for Chrissie' Eddi said calmly

'That's a lot for you' Luc joked

'Are you going to make me regret Luc?' Eddi asked as eyes met

'Regret what?' He asked eyes wide

'This' She said simply leaning forward accidentally bumping her nose with his before meeting his lips awkwardly as they pulled apart like teenagers.

She blushed as Luc grinned happily

'It's getting cold' Luc standing up offering her a hand

She took it using him to pull him to pull herself to her feet' we haven't finished talking, come back to mine? ' Eddi asked

'Ok' Luc said following Eddi off of the roof and down the stairs, smileing when she realised she was still holding his hand.

'Does your face hurt?' Eddi asked when they got to her apartment after shutting the door behind them

'No…' Luc said as Eddi motioned for him to sit down on the coach

'Who stitched you up?' Eddi asked

'Chrissie' Luc said flinching as Eddi touched his face taking a better look at his stitches and black eye 'Luc…' She said as she was on the blink of tears

'Hey… Hey come here' Luc said pulling her into his lap as she cried into his shoulder 'Don't cry come on' Luc said rubbing circles into her back

'I can't believe you…and him…over me' She hiccupped

'I would do it again, you're worth it' he said enter winding their hands

'Why did you leave?' She said sitting back rubbing her eyes

'I've never been in a meaningful relationship before…' he brushed the hair away from Eddi's face 'I was scared' He frowned

'Why did you come back then?' Eddi said her voice below a whisper

'Because I realised that, all I wanted was you, all I need is you' Luc said gently as Eddi closed the distance between them pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss full of longing

Eddi picked up Luc's bruised knuckle 'I can't believe you tried to fight for me' she said Placing a kiss on the back of his hand just below the bruising

'Tried? Did you see the other guy?' Luc protested pulling Eddi closer to him and putting his arms around her small frame as she snuggled into his chest

'Are you tired?' Luc asked looking down at Eddi and she nodded getting up

'Will you stay?' she asked uncertain and he nodded getting to his feet and pressing a kiss to her forehead 'I just need to go pick my clothes up from Sacha's so I don't have to go back before work tomorrow'

Eddi nodded pressing a kiss to the side of Luc's mouth 'Hurry home' she smiled.

When Luc got to Sacha's he picked up his bag in a rush 'Luc? What happened? I leave AAU for two minutes come back to find your blood sprawled all over the ward and Chrissie in hysterics' He said motioning to Luc's face

'Sacha, sorry let her know I'm fine please tell her I'm sorry? I don't really have time to talk right now sorry , I will make you all up to date tomorrow, is that okay?' Luc asked unsure

'Of course where are you going?' Sacha asked

'Home' Luc grinned 'erm…back to Eddi's' He said slapping his forehead still dazed

'Happy for you, don't screw it up this time' Sacha smiled.

Back at the Apartment Luc knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

Eddi answered the door 'Cute pyjamas' Luc smiled leaning against the door pain.

'Shh you' Eddi said grabbing Luc's tie and using it to drag him into their apartment, their home.

**_Hope you like it, I do just have to just say, we might all like this Max guy (Just not with Eddi) because he might not be what we expect but for the sake of the story, I decided to make him into a jerk so his character considering we haven't met him yet is completely AU (If that works because the first universe hasn't even aired yet)._**

**_i don't own holby or its characters_**

**_:D_**


	3. Live every day with you

**_Name: Live every day with you _**

**_Summary: Sacha has always felt protective over Eddi, What happens when new guy Max stir's things up, will he call Luc? Or is it too late to mend the broken?_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi - Sacha/Chrissie _**

Sacha wasn't normally the type of person to get involved in other peoples relationships but as he stood there staring at Eddi and Max laughing he was unsure.

'What's wrong?' Chrissie asked placing a hand on her fiancée shoulder worriedly

'What…Oh I was just… are you sure? About them' Sacha said gesturing towards the Locum and Eddi

'Well I did notice some things strange about him but lets face it he had some pretty big boots to fill didn't he?' Chrissie said honestly

'Yeah you are right, maybe we was all just expecting someone as good as Luc but…' Sacha started

'…Maybe we had our standards too high?' Chrissie said finishing Sacha's sentence

'Yeah' Sacha said with a sad smile

'He's good for her though' Chrissie said gesturing towards Eddi

'…or is he, she's very fragile after Luc' Sacha contemplated

'Maybe I should talk to her ask how things are going' Chrissie smiled

'Maybe not, you two have never really got along' Sacha said gently

'Maybe this is our chance, you know' Chrissie said disregarding her Fiancée's refusal

'Chrissie…' Sacha started but it was already too late, she was gone.

'Where's Max?' Chrissie asked Eddi as they both stood at the nurse's station

'I don't know, he's not my boyfriend Chrissie' she said unconvincingly

'Oh come on' Chrissie said,

'What?' Eddi stared angrily

'We all know you went out for a drink with him, it's been all over the ward' Chrissie said placing files in different piles

'You know Chrissie I really love your enthusiasm for professionalism' Eddi said sarcastically

'Look Eddi…' Chrissie started 'you and Sacha are good friends, and as you know were getting married, maybe its time we forgot the playful banter and called a truce?'

'A truce' Eddi said eyebrows rose 'yeah… yeah that sounds nice' she replied

'So friend, tell me how things are with you and the Locum' Chrissie Smirked

Eddi huffed sitting back and pulling herself up on the counter and crossing her arms awkwardly

'He's nice, but sometimes it feels a bit like he's two different people, I am unsure of him' she said.

'Do you ever think it might be because of…?' Chrissie started but was cut of by Eddi

'Because he's not Luc?' Eddi questioned

'Well… yes, you did know Luc for a long time before you were together' Chrissie frowned

'I know, but Luc isn't here, and he isn't coming back ether,' Eddi stated looking over at Max sadly 'Max will never be Luc, but I need to think about the here and now' she said a single tear cascading down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

Chrissie looked to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder 'Sometimes people leave, and then new people come and as sad as that may be you still have to trust your instinct, and you should never ever settle for second best' she smiled sorrowfully walking away to get along with her daily routine.

Sacha contemplated his next steps as he walked into the stock room and pulled out his phone dialling nervously waiting for an answer

'Hi, it's me' Sacha said into the phone

'Sacha, I know your old but, come on you know what caller I.D is right?' Said the voice on the end of the phone

'Luc, this isn't a joke' Sacha said seriously

'I know, I'm sorry' Luc said quietly across the phone

'Yes well I don't think I'm the one who deserves that apology, do you?' Sacha said putting on a low voice

'Why are you calling Sacha?' Luc mumbled

'Well I wasn't going to, I was going to let you and Eddi sort things out yourselves but Luc she's got herself into some trouble, the guy who's covering for you he's bad news, I can sense it

He's not good for her' Sacha said quietly

'What do you want me to do Sacha' Luc said running a hand through his dark hair

'Come back' Sacha said bluntly

'I can't, I'm not what she needs' He answered

'Luc save me the sorrow story, if you care about her you will change yourself, right now she needs you' Sacha snapped

'Care about her? Sacha I love her, if I could change me I would, I've tried okay I just cant' then the line went dead with a harsh ring.

Later that day Sacha found himself looking for Eddi on AAU 'Max, have you seen Eddi?'

'What? No…no she's been acting a bit weird all-day, to be honest mate I'm wondering if AAU is the right ward for her if you know what I mean' Max said leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. Sacha had to stop himself from hitting the locum in the face, but no he thought to himself, violence was not the answer.

'Thanks for your input Max, but Eddi will not be changing wards, if I'm completely honest it really isn't your decision ether' Sacha started

'Oh yeah, I know I was just…' He started

'Don't think I don't know about the little like you told me last week about Eddi not following your orders, you seem to forget that my fiancée was there when Eddi asked you' Sacha said before walking off.

'Chrissie!' Sacha called

'Sacha what's wrong?' Chrissie worried stopped

'It's Eddi have you seen her?' he called rushing towards his fiancée breathing heavily while she stood on the stairs

'No… you check down stairs I'll check the roof' Chrissie said pecking Sacha softly on the lips before walking away.

The wind blew tousling Chrissie's blonde hair 'EDDIE! DON'T JUMP!' she shouted looking at Eddi said over against the railings

'What? You stupid cow, I'm not going to jump' Eddi slurred drunkenly looking over at Chrissie calmly.

The bottle of alcohol felt light in her small hands as she drank every last drop wincing as the strong liquid stung running down her throat.

'What are you doing then?' Chrissie said leaning against the other side of the railing

'Thinking' Eddi giggled walking along the railing with her arms out like a child pretending to be an aeroplane.

'And you couldn't possibly do that over here?' Chrissie snapped

'You fall in love it's a long way down, I never really understood her words but I think I do now**'** Eddi frowned dramatically stopping and standing still

'Eddi you're not making much sense, just come over here' Chrissie begged as Sacha came up behind her

'Eddi, EDDI!' He shouted attempting to run over to her

'Relax ….Acha, I'm not going to… jump' Eddi said slowly rolling her eyes and tutting really loudly

'What are you doing then' Sacha said acting fatherly

'Thinking' she said again 'being up here its peaceful, makes the hurting stop,' she whispered crouching down and sitting against the railing

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the harsh metal passing out.

She stirred about 2 minutes after taking in the blurry car park below her she gasped, there in the car park, rusty and mashed up looking as ever stood Luc's caravan she laughed

'Whoa I am really drunk, maybe I am going crazy'

'You're not going crazy Eddi' a voice said and Eddi whipped her head around to be met with Luc's deep eyes as he sat down beside her

'Luc' Eddi said sleepily

'Hello you' he said quietly '…you seem to of got yourself in a bit of a pickle again haven't you Eddi?' Luc said sympathetically

'Your fault… I don't like pickles' Eddi slurred

'Shall I take you home?' Luc said caringly, Eddi just nodded closing her eyes again Luc scooped her up in his arms and carried her back over the railing, nodding to sacha before carrying her down the stairs.

Eddi woke up hours later to familiar surrounding. The same bunk bed and crisp white sheets

'Morning' Luc said from across the caravan, his face tired

Eddi got out of the bed quickly picking up her bag and heading for the door

'Where are you going?' Luc asked switching on the kettle

'I know it was sacha who called you Luc' Eddi said leaning back against the door

'It was my decision to come back, you can deny it Eddi but that other guy is not right for you' He breathed

'What did Hanson say about me getting drunk on the job?' Eddi asked running her hand through her hair and wincing at her headache

'Nothing no one sore but me, Sacha Chrissie, and Chantelle' Luc swore

'Chantelle?' Eddi asked, confused

'Yes, she came to watch you make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit while I went and spoke to Hanson, and your man friend' Luc said pouring coffee into a mug

'You spoke to Max, tell me you didn't fight him Luc' Eddi groaned

'No, I got my job back then I went downstairs and had some words with him and then Sacha told him to get the hell out of Holby city' Luc said simply

'I need to go' Eddi said stressed '… can we talk later?' Eddi breathed and Luc nodded.

'Hi' Eddi smiled at Sacha across the nurse's station only to be ignored, Cold shoulder, should of course expect that. 'Don't be mad at me Sacha' Eddi frowned

'Why not… you could have gotten yourself killed' Sacha snapped

'But I didn't, because you were there to help me, thank you' She smiled '…I need you to tell me what Luc said to Max' Eddi said awkwardly.

'Well...I…whatever you have in your head, forget it it was nothing like that, Luc walked straight down here looked the guy in the face and said if he ever lied about you again there would be serious consequences' Sacha said seriously

'Really you're joking' Eddi smirked

'No, seriously…I don't know I think he was going to fret on him but when he got round to it he was just too nice to do it properly' Sacha shrugged

'I am really sorry Sacha, about this morning' Eddi frowned

Sacha smiled 'Come here' He said enveloping her in a bear hug

'I don't know what to do Sacha, I love him but I'm scared he might leave again' Eddi confessed

Sacha pulled back smiling, 'The world is as big as it is scary, that man loves you and I know that for definite want to know why?' Sacha asked and Eddi nodded

'He answered my call' Sacha smiled

'Right…so…Why does that mean anything he ignored my calls for weeks? Eddi raised her eyebrows

'Because, he knows that if I'm calling it means you're in trouble'

It was night now, and Eddi stood outside Luc's campervan. Finding the ladder she climbed up the harsh metallic Grips, looking down in through the top window she started to ring Luc's mobile.

'Erm…Hello?' Said Luc's Sleepy Voice

'Find me on top of the world, I'm not drunk this time' she laughed before hanging up the phone.

The campervan door flew open and Luc came out in his boxers and vest.

'Nice Legs' Eddi smirked

'What are you doing, up there again, my home isn't your own personal play park you know'

Luc snapped

'Now, now Mr Hemingway lets not argue like children' Eddi shouted

'What is it you wanted Eddi?' Luc said, Grumpy

'Why did you leave, surely I deserve that?' Eddi said frankly

'I could say it was because I was scared but that would be a lie, it was because I don't want to be held down in one place' Luc confessed

'Then why did you come back?' Eddi shouted angrily tears falling from her eyes like raindrops

'Because I love you' Luc shrugged

'What does that even mean Luc?' Eddi said, much like she had once before.

'It means that I tried, to go away and to forget about you but you're all I could think about, I want to try again' Luc shouted

Eddi pulled her backpack off her shoulder unzipping it. She pulled the book from it; live every day watching as it hit the harsh car park floor in front of Luc.

'You fall in love, it's a long way down' she stated climbing down the ladder before stopping and turning as Luc stood by the Campervan Door and walking up to him calmly

'I'm willing to jump if you hold my hand' she whispered

Luc smiled wiping away the tear that slid across Eddi's cheek slowly, wrapping her in his arms, closing the distance between them and kissing her passionately.

Pulling back he pressed a kiss to her forehead 'I want to live every day with you' He grinned.

The book fell to the floor, and as two sets of feet walked away into the night no one bothered to pick it up.

The book lay there through the seasons, winter, summer and spring sheltered by the plastic cover. Soon the memory of the campervan which once stoop there beside the book began to fade, Holby changed, it adapted became bigger, but the book always stayed in the place that it had fell.

'Look it's a magic book!' A girl, age six with soft brunette curls ran up to the book which still laid in the car park her pink converse shoes hitting the concrete with a soft thud.

'Maybe it has super powers!' The boy similar looking to the girl, about age seven squealed picking it up, his hair dark as night and eyes as green as fresh cut grass

'Don't be silly' the girl said picking up the book and observing it

'Pass it here, you can't read yet' the boy teased snatching the book 'Live every day' He read out loud

'What do you think it means?' Asked the girl but she was cut of by an angry voice

'You are both in big trouble!' shouted a heavily pregnant Eddi as she stood there breathing heavily in her nurse's uniform, she looked older by about ten years, her hair had grown longer to about her shoulders 'What's that you've got there' She demanded holding a hand out

'It's a magic book Mummy!' Squealed the little girl handing the book to her mother

'That is a very magic book indeed' said Luc coming up behind Eddi

'Why don't you guys go wait by the car?' He smiled as the kids ran away happily

'They are hell' Eddi joked

'They are good at heart' Luc smiled hugging his wife

'Do you recognise this?' Eddi asked an eyebrow curved

'Yes…it's obviously not the same copy Ed, its funny this book has a funny way of turning up every now and then in my life' Luc said observing the book

'Ouch' Eddi said holding her pregnant stomach

'You okay? Do you have a headache? Fever? Sickness?' Luc panics holding her wrist

'Yeah, I'm fine just I think little bump's kicking' Eddi smiled rubbing her pregnant stomach

'Any name ideas?' Luc asked curiously

'I was thinking, Corey Hemingway' She smiled

'Corey Hemingway it sounds good why Corey?' Luc asked noisily

Eddi smiled looking down at the book in her hands

'Once you fall in love it's a long way down, but I'm willing to jump if you hold my hand' she smiled quoting

'…and I would like to **live every day with you'** Luc smiled enter winding their hands.

**_That was really cheesy wasn't it? Oh well. This will be my last fic with Max in it I promise! Because I'm hoping he leaves soon so. Oh and I hope it was obvious but just incase you didn't get it Corey Eagles was the guy who wrote Live every day in Holby, And yes I know it would be impossible for a book to last that long but lets just imagine :3_**

**_i dont own holby city or is characters._**


	4. Strawberry ice cream

**_Name: Strawberry ice cream_**

**_Summary: Remember that date Luc and Eddi went on at the end of unsafe heaven part 2, hears my idea on what happened with a little something at the end, Enjoy._**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

'I mean what happened today, it all went pear shaped because of us' Eddi panicked walking away from Luc

'It wasn't just because of us' Luc argued

'Yes it was, it was just because of us, I mean if we had of worked together like a team it wouldn't of even got to that place…' Eddi started '…Its Toxic this Luc you know, it's not good for us'

'But I don't understand, this morning you said, last night didn't really mean anything' Luc replied softly

'What did you expect me to say, you woke up, found me in your bed, you freaked out and you ran away didn't you…' Eddi asked 'Yeah of course you did'

'I mean what did you think I was going to do Luc? Did you think I was going to walk onto the ward and confess my undying love for you?' Eddi said harshly still walking away

'Eddi…'Luc whispered

'I mean, Jesus!' Eddi laughed harshly

Luc grabbed her shoulders spinning her towards him to stop her from walking away

'Eddi don't do this, please!'

'There is no point, no point!' Eddi argued struggling

Luc pulled her closer pressing his lips to hers passionately his hand reached to her

neck caressing it. He was showing her how much he cared about her, she responded to the kiss softly. His nose rubbed against hers as he pulled back

'I don't…I don't know how to do this' He breathed playing with the collar of Eddi's Leather jacket

Eddi breathed closing her eyes before pulling back and starting to walk away again

Luc followed at her heels 'I…Err… what did you say came after sleeping together but before Ikea?' Luc rushed out

Eddi stopped turning to face Luc in the middle of the dark car park as his eyes filled with hope

'A date' she said simply

'Yeah that's it… a date' He said shyly

'Yeah…weird isn't it?' Eddi Whispered

'Yeah, it's a bit weird… suppose we could give it a go though, maybe?' Luc asked

'Okay' Eddi said quietly

They both smiled before walking off towards the taxi waiting

'Go and get changed Luc' Eddi said coolly

Luc looked down at himself seeing he was still dressed in his Blue scrubs

'Oh right, yeah' he stopped, laughing at himself

'Call me' Eddi shouted before walking away grinning

'Hi, it's me' Luc said into the phone

'Hey' Eddi said quietly on the other end of the line

'I… you said I should…call' Luc stuttered nervously

'Yeah, I…do you have any idea where you want to go?' Eddi said playing with her hair in the mirror

'Of course' Luc said

'Where…'Eddi asked curiously

'Ah, well Nurse McKee you will just have to wait and see' He grinned into the phone

'Hmm' Eddi mumbled

'I'll pick you up in an hour…oh and Eddi …wear a dress' Luc said before hanging up

'But Luc… I' Eddi groaned putting the phone on the table.

About 5 minutes later Eddi found herself standing in front of her closet

'Wear a dress… you do not tell Eddi Mckee to wear a dress!' She said to herself rummaging through the hangers of clothes trying to find something to wear.

Later that night Eddi stood in front of her hallway mirror, she hardly recognised herself, just then the door bell rang

Eddi walked to the front door undoing the latch and opening it to a very smartly dressed Luc

'Nice tie Hemingway' Eddi commented

But Luc just stood there staring at her dizzily

'Luc, what's wrong? Are you okay?' Eddi panicked

Luc looked to Eddi, her hair was curled and pulled to one side, she wore an emerald green skater dress that came down to just above her knees and high shiny back heels

'No… nothing it's just you…you look great' Luc smiled shaking his head

'You don't think it's too much?' Eddi said smoothing down her dress

'No…' Luc said quickly

Eddi grinned closing the front door behind her as she stepped outside and stood next to Luc

'Even with my heels on you're still taller than me' Eddi Observed

'Just the right height to do this though' Luc said placing his finger under Eddi's chin and tilting her head to press a quick kiss to her mouth

Eddi laughed when he pulled away

'What?' Luc asked confused

'You've got lipstick on your mouth' Eddi said digging through her purse and using a tissue to wipe it away from his mouth

'Thanks' He smiled

Luc led Eddi into the ice cream parlour, greeting the man at the door with a hug

'Hey Dylan' Luc said pulling back 'This is my girlfriend, Eddi' Luc said introducing the pair as Eddi smiled

'Dylan's father is my godfather' Luc explained

'It's nice to meet ya'll Eddi' Dylan said his American accent thick

'Likewise' Eddi smiled

'Is Mario about?'Luc asked

'He's just out the back at the moment, listen why don't ya'll guys go sit down and ill get him to come serve in a minute?' Dylan smiled

'Thanks man' Luc smiled leading Eddi to a table near the window

'Okay, I have never heard you call someone Man, in the entire time you have been at holby' Eddi confessed, laughing

'I do it all the time, Sacha loves it' Luc joked and Eddi laughed

'Hey guys what can I get ya'll?' A short man behind a notebook said

'Hey Mario' Luc said

The man Grinned pulling Luc out of his seat and wrapping him in a tight hug

'Hey sunny! What brings ya'll round these parts? Mario said letting Luc fall back into his seat

'This is Eddi, my girlfriend, I bought her hear to show her the best ice cream in town' Luc smiled

'You got yourself a pretty one there my son' Mario winked and Luc laughed

'Don't I know it' he grinned at Eddi

Sometime later Luc and Eddi sat eating ice cream from one glass

'Is this too cliché?' Luc asked

'No this is perfect' Eddi smiled and reached her hand out to enclose Luc's on the table

Someone behind Luc sneezed and Luc jumped dropping his spoon

'I'll get another one' Luc said standing up but Eddi grabbed his hand

'Hey, no look its fine we can share' Eddi said as she lead the spoon into Luc's mouth.

Eddi laughed at Luc's wide eyed lust filled look

'You're so easy' she smirked

After finishing their meal and saying goodbye to Mario and Dylan they walked out and made their way towards the park

'So you guys are pretty close' Eddi said quietly from beside Luc

'Mario was my guardian after my mother died, I lived with him and Dylan for a while' Luc explained

'Oh…' Eddi said pressing a kiss to Luc's cheek

'What was that for?' Luc asked

'For opening up to me' she smiled

'Anytime' he grinned

'Okay…' Luc said stopping in the middle of the path taking off his tie 'Turn around' He smirked

'What…No way' Eddi frowned

'Don't you trust me?' Luc said

'Fine' Eddi said turning and letting Luc tie the blindfold over her eyes.

Luc lead Eddi down to a blanket with a view that looked over the city

'This is the part in the movie where you murder me right?' Eddi joked Luc sat her down on the blanket and untied her blindfold

'This is where I used to come before I found the roof on Holby' Luc explained sitting beside her

'It's really pretty' Eddi smiled looking over at the city

'Like other things' Luc smiled and Eddi smiled back

'Dance with me' Luc whispered

'But there's no music' Eddi laughed

Luc stood up and Put out his hand pulling Eddi up and into his arms

'We could make our own' He said placing his hands on her hips as they slow danced to no music

'This wasn't bad for a first date' Luc smirked

'This wasn't our first date' Eddi said matter of factly

'What?' Luc questioned

'No, on our first date you tried to steal my blood' Eddi laughed

'Make me sound like some kind of Vampire why don't you… besides I didn't hear you complaining' Luc joked

A while later Luc and Eddi were lying down on the blanket looking up at the stars

Luc turned on his side looking at Eddi

'What you said earlier…it wasn't true' He said enter winding their hands

'What?' Eddi asked staring into Luc's brown eyes

'Were not bad for each other, I might mess up from time to time, but I really do like you Eddi' Luc shrugged

'I like you too, tonight proved to me that I want to be with you, this meant so much more than just a date, I feel like you've let me in' Eddi smiled

'You're beautiful' Luc whispered

'You're cheesy' Eddi winked

'Come here you' Luc said tickling Eddi as they thrashed around on the Picnic blanket

'Luc…no …don't!' Eddi giggled

Four months had past and Eddi found herself looking over the city at the place Luc had taken her on their offical first date. The beautiful scenery came with distorted memories of that night.

She had been devastated after Luc had left without saying a word

'You look like someone I used to know' said a voice from behind her

'I swear if you start singing gotye I will vomit Luc' she promised

'Rough night?' He asked sitting beside her closely

She moved away 'What's it to you?' she snapped

'Eddi, I'm sorry, listen you don't owe me anything but…' Luc started but was cut of

'You got that right Luc! Eddi said harshly, she was breaking down as tears rolled down her face

'Eddi…' He whispered

'You left… just like that, Left me with nothing but a book, and what was that whole key thing about, don't you think I had been hurt enough.. What are you doing?'

Luc bent down on one knee 'I'm an idiot, and I'm a fool and you can name me everything under the sun but I know what's real, This is real, we're real I should never of left but I'm here now, I came back for you so we could have our happily ever after and I need you in my life you're perfect. **Eddi… Will you marry me? **

-_THE END-_

**_You are all going to hate me for that aren't you…? Sorry _**

**_I'm a hopeless romantic, judge me; D_**

**_Luc went a little OOC in the middle because I had to do that to make it seem like he was opening up to Eddi or whatever. _**

_**i dont own holby city or its characters**_

_**i dont own gotye -someone i used to know, although they are an amazing band and you should defanately check out their music.**_


	5. The devil will come retold

**_Name: The devil will come retold_**

**_Summary: My retake on what happened in' _****_The devil will come'_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi Chrissie/Sacha (ish)_**

**_Warning: Tiny bit of Angst but its happy in the end_**

**_ (This is a very long)_**

Eddi's relationship with Max was going well. They had been going out for a couple of drinks every other night and last night, coincidently a couple of drinks had turned into a lot more drinks. Max had ended up spending the night at Eddi's flat.

It was quite sad, Eddi thought to herself as she lay across from Max in her bed as he slept peacefully. No matter how much she liked Max, she didn't trust him, not really. She could never trust him like that …well not like she had trusted Luc, partly because of how things had ended with the former registrar and partly because Eddi had met her fair share of men like Max before. She flinched removing Max's hand away from where it laid lightly on her waist, watching as he grumbled in his sleep rolling over and facing away from her. Eddi frowned, it didn't make sense, how could she be lying in bed with a man and still feel like the loneliest person on the planet? She sighed resting her head back against the pillow trying to get some sleep before her busy day at work tomorrow.

As much as Eddi would never admit it, she was very bad at handling her drink. The morning after the night before she found herself in Max's car with a killer headache.

''Argh, do you know how much grief I am going to get for being this late?'' Eddi said flinching as she rubbed her forehead softly, her and Max were just pulling up to the Hospital in Max's flash car.

''Hey McKee! What time do you call this?'' Max mimicked

''Oh, don't, it hurts' Eddi winced still rubbing her forehead ''Thank you'' she said undoing her seatbelt watching him do the same ''what…what are you doing?'' she growled

''What do you mean?'' Max asked, puzzled

''Well were not going in together'' Eddi advised sternly

''No, well you see, I don't mind that they know'' Max bragged, shrugging

''But see I do…if you'd of just set the alarm like I asked you too…'' Eddi Lectured, agitated

''Okay, I'll toss you for it heads- I'll get the flak, tails -you do'' Max decided pulling a coin from his pocket and tossing it watching as it landed on heads

''Best of three?'' He tried, before giving up chucking the keys at Eddi and making a run out of the car

''Max, no Max!'' Eddi shouted ''Max!'' She tried getting out of the car, but he was already gone.

''There's been an RTA, we have five casualties coming from the ED'' Eddi Exclaimed to Sacha and Michael, a phone in one hand

''Perfect'' Michael sneered looking through paperwork

''Where's Max?'' Sacha asked

''He's gone for a ciggie break'' Eddi claimed putting the phone back into its holder

''Again?'' Sacha said angrily

''It's an addiction'' Eddi shrugged

''So is his tendency to annoy me, Look sorry… its just I don't like being the bad guy but if he keeps wandering off then …I'm going to have to go talk to Hanson'' Sacha Lectured

''For what? It's not his fault Sacha… it's an addiction!'' Eddi repeated angrily

''Yes I know, but sidetracking one of my nurse's by taking her to the call room to make out during work hours isn't'' Sacha pointed out

''It was just some fun, lighten up'' Eddi lied. She hadn't liked the fact that Max had decided to drag her out of her work to make out, all she thought about the whole time was how there could be someone outside who needs her, she could be saving someone's life rather than making out with the locum in the call room.

''Funny that...''' Sacha responded slamming the book he was holding against the table in anger. ''you never used to have to put your job in jeopardy to have fun with Luc'' He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth ''Eddi, I didn't…I'm sorry'' Sacha tried reaching for her arm but she shrugged him off, turning and walking away

''Low blow Leavy'' Michael huffed

After her fight with Sacha, Eddi ran to the women's toilets and slammed the door behind her hands covered her face as she fell down the sticky plastic, small tears shed from her eyes like escaping prisoners. Sacha was right, Luc hurt more but at least he was sensible. She sat there for ten minutes just letting it all out. Then she stood, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping away the smeared make up from the small amount she wore off her face and walked out to face the world ahead of her.

''Okay, Steward Lacy. Driver of the van put him in bed eight please, I'll get Michael to assess him'' Eddi said holding her clipboard tightly walking in the direction of Michael.

''Michael…'' Eddi started

''Gimmie the score McKee'' Michael ordered walking beside Eddi

''Bed eight, the driver, Steward Lacy unconscious, suspected Chest trauma and broken right leg'' Eddi said as Michael walked to the patent examining him

''Okay lets take him down to get an MRI so we can see what were dealing with here'' Michael instructed the Nurse who stood by the bed before walking away Eddi at his heels

''Bed six, Maria Donavon, was in the car with the driver, has suspected spinal injuries''

Eddi notified walking along side Michael

''Good morning Miss Donavon, I'm Michael Spence'' Michael mentioned looking the young woman in the bed over

''Okay, high blood pressure that's not good let's get her on some Tylenol for the pain'' Michael instructed ''…Then get her down to get an MRI Scan'' he finished

''We were just in the car, and he started to feel Dizzy…'' the woman said starting to cry

''Maria we are going to do all we can to help you and Stewart feel better okay?'' Eddi replied Comforting the woman.

''What about the other driver, are they going to be okay?'' Maria flinched as Eddi Attached the IV

''He isn't here yet but we will do all we can'' Eddi smiled

''It's all my fault'' Maria whispered

''Why'd you say that?'' Eddi said her eyebrows rose

''Stew's on drugs, that's how we met, I was addicted to heroin, he called me up said he had some new stuff in…'' The girl started ''we got back in the car afterwards, he must have had a reaction'' Maria said quietly

''Were going to do all we can to get you some help'' Eddi smiled sadly

''Your one of the good ones… I can sense it something goods coming your way, someone wants a second chance and you should give him it'' The girl smiled

''Why'd ya say that Maria?'' Eddi asked thinking the girl was high out of her mind

Suddenly Maria coughed; Blood came splattering out of her mouth franticly

''Help please!'' Eddi shouted

Maria started thrashing around on the bed

''She's going into cardiac arrest, call Michael'' Eddi shouted

Michael came, but he didn't come soon enough.

''You tried to help her, but some people just can't be saved'' Chrissie said coming up behind Eddi at the nurses station

''What do you know…about her… about anything? She just wanted a chance!'' Eddi snapped

''I know, I was just saying you did good today, trying to help her'' Chrissie said softly 'Listen Eddi if your not feeling up to staying about I'll cover for you'' Chrissie said, uncharacteristically worried

''No…its fine… Thank you'' Eddi smiled sadly

Max stormed in through the door with the paramedic's greeting Sacha

''Luc Hemmingway, unconscious suspected internal brain bleeding and knee fractures, was injuries when his campervan was hit by a car'' He noted quickly reading off the clipboard

''I…'' Sacha started staring down at Luc's bruised face

''What's up? Come on Sacha you aren't scared of a little blood are you?'' Max sniggered as Michael walked up behind Max

''Sacha, could you get Eddi please'' Michael snapped

''Hey, that's my patient'' Max growled walking up behind Michael

''Not anymore it isn't'' Michael pointed out.

''Eddi!'' Sacha called, heavily out of breath catching up with her

''Look, Sacha… if this is about what happened earlier really, I don't care, you were right…'' She started

''It's not that…well it kind of is but I need you to come'' He pleaded

When she saw him, Eddi broke down, tears flooded from her eyes as she cried. Sacha wrapped an arm around her small shoulders ''He's going to be fine okay? Don't you even hesitate that'' He reassured as Eddi wiped her wet cheeks for the second time that day.

''Take a seat, I'll be just outside okay?'' Sacha requested

''Sacha, I can't my job…'' Eddi frowned

''Chrissie's covering, your shifts nearly over anyway'' Sacha notified

Eddi stared at him, lying there unconsciously, the oxygen mask covering his bruised and stitched face. Her hands itched to reach out and stroke his face, but she was too scared to move so she just spoke instead

''You're going to wake up right Luc? You don't get a choice, your going to wake up and tell me why you left…right?'' Eddi winced thinking how pathetic she sounded.

''Hi'' Max said awkwardly from the doorway

''Max I can't do this right now'' Eddi mumbled

''What, do you want me to drive you home or…''Max started

''Not that… this'' Eddi said gesturing between the two of them standing up and walking out of the room as Max followed her

''What so camper boy comes back and I get dropped?'' Max clarified coming to stand beside her

''It's not that it's just…he needs me'' Eddi whispered

''He doesn't even want you Eddi!'' Max said, frustrated

''I don't care'' Eddi shrugged

''The minute he wakes up he will have his foot out the door, and you want to dump us for him?'' Max laughed sarcastically

''It's not like that'' Eddi said innocently

'' Well what is it like then? What? You think he's going to want you when he finds out you've been shacking up with his replacement you think perfect Luc is going to want you then?'' Max shouted

''I'm sorry I led you on'' Eddi whispered

Eddi looked over through the glass to look at Luc in his hospital bed

''Even if he doesn't want me like that, he's still my friend, he needs me'' Eddi said as tears fell from her eyes

''And what if he doesn't eh? What if your precious Luc doesn't make it? You would be back in my bed faster than your will to forgive'' Max snapped

''You don't know him like I do'' Eddi sobbed

''I'm done with you Eddi, were over… for good'' Max said before walking away

''How is he?'' Eddi asked placing a steaming coffee cup beside Sacha on the side table before handing another to Chrissie

''We just have to get him through tonight'' Sacha said quietly and Eddi nodded

''What happened with Max?'' Chrissie asked quietly

''He's gone, we broke up'' Eddi said simply

''I'm sorry'' Chrissie said quietly

Eddi smiled sadly at her ''I wouldn't be too sorry''

''I remember the first time I met Luc I thought he was trying to jump of the roof'' Eddi started

''Hang on I haven't heard this one before'' Sacha said sitting up in his seat

''I'd just had the wildest night, ever. Killer hang over, Make my way up to the hospital roof and there he is standing against the railing, me shouting at him, finally he explained he was just up there for some air, like me. He said some random facts, insulted me then left, who would of known that he was the new registrar'' Eddi laughed and Sacha joined in

''Before we got together, I rang him up and we just spoke on the phone for hours, about Liam, star wars, everything'' Eddi began quietly ''Before we knew it we had stayed up the whole night…just talking' she smiled sadly

Sacha glanced over at sleeping Chrissie curled up on the chair

''She's a moody cow sometimes but you two are on half good for each other'' Eddi commented Eddi, really I was just worried

''We all have flaws' Sacha shrugged ''I' m sorry about what I said earlier Eddi, I was just worried'' Sacha mumbled

''It's nothing, I was stupid risking my job like that for Max'' Eddi decided

''Get some sleep Eddi he will still be here in the morning'' Sacha said softly

''Thank you Sacha'' Eddi said quietly

''For, what exactly?'' he asked confused

''I don't find it easy to open up to people, and having you around has really helped a lot'' Eddi smiled

''Eh? What are friends for'' Sacha grinned

''Best friends'' Eddi smiled

That night Eddi didn't dream of the princes and dragons. That night she dreamt of darkness. Eddi dreamt of what it would be like if she never had got that job at Holby where would she have wound up, if she'd never met Sacha or Luc, or even Chrissie.

Lights…bright lights, screeching bright lights were the first thing Luc sore when he opened his eyes, Car wheels screeched through his memory then a beating

One…two…three the voice said. The lights faded and blue… blue, what is that dull ache where was he? Holby? The memory came flooding back driving in the van the car screeching the bright light loud crash.

Luc looked down to see Eddi fast asleep her head resting against the bed as she slept softly, she looked tired. He reached down tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Watching as she stirred awake

''Mmn…Liam tis not Christmas till eleven o clock come back then'' Eddi mumbled

''Its not Christmas, and I'm not Liam'' Luc said stiffly

''Dad?'' Eddi said confused

''Try again'' Luc frowned

Eddi's head shot up ''I…your awake…sorry I…habit'' She mumbled

''What happened Eddi?'' Luc sniffled

''You were in a RTA just down the road, I'm sorry they couldn't save your Campervan it's been written off'' Eddi said awkwardly in the seat beside Luc's bed

Luc mumbled running a hand through his hair ''that campervan was my life, I didn't even see the car coming'' he frowned

''You wouldn't of… the other driver was a drug addict high on his latest dosage'' Eddi mumbled

''Was he the only one in the car?'' Luc asked

''No…a girl was in the car as well, she didn't make it '' Eddi said sadly

''What about him?'' Luc frowned

Eddi shook her head ''deep comma''

''If I had of just seen the…'' Luc snapped

''Luc, this isn't your fault okay?'' Eddi said quietly

''Does anyone else feel a sense of déjà vu?'' Luc started

''I should go'' Eddi said quietly

''No, stay please'' Luc said reaching for her hand but then redrawing it

''Michael properly needs me'' Eddi said gathering up her stuff

''Eddi I'm sorry, about everything'' Luc mumbled

''I just, can't do this right now okay, I don't want to stress you'' Eddi said Leaving

''Come back later?'' Luc frowned and Eddi smiled

''Promise?'' Luc looked like a little boy, so scared and alone

Eddi walked around to his bedside, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his bruised cheek

''Promise'' She clarified

Eddi flicked through her notes

''Eddi, go home…really your no use to us'' Michael frowned

''I…'' Eddi protested

''Or go see lover boy, Leavy said he should be out tonight'' Michael smiled

''We're not…'' Eddi started

''Come on, McKee when were you under the impression I give a damn about your personal life, Get on with it'' Michael said rolling his eyes

''Hi!'' Eddi said cheerily greeting Luc

''Excited, are we?'' Luc was clearly confused

''I bought you these'' she babbled placing a rucksack on his bed in front of him

''What is it?'' Luc asked

''some of your stuff back from the campervan'' Eddi smiled

''They let you in there? Eddi that's dangerous!'' Luc panicked

''Oh no, they saved the stuff that was still usable and I went and picked it up'' Eddi grinned

Luc unzipped the bag pulling out a few bits of clothing and a couple of books

''is this it?'' Luc frowned

''Oh ...there's also this'' Eddi unzipped her pocket pulling out a photograph

''This was on the floor of the crash sight, and a paramedic picked it up, it's your mum right?'' Eddi smiled handing it to him

Luc grinned not thinking ''I could kiss you right now''

'I…erm…' Eddi stuttered

Luc stared ''I didn't mean…it's a saying… slip of the tongue'' Luc mumbled

Sacha pulled the curtain back ''Luc, you're free to go''

''Eddi I need you too get me my phone please, pocket'' Luc instructed

Eddi picked up his phone out of the jacket pocket handing it to him watching as he put the phone to his ear

''Hello? Hi I was wondering if you had place at the hostel tonight…''

Eddi grabbed the phone

''What are you doing?'' Luc snapped

Eddi pressed the end call button ''don't be stupid'' She rolled her eyes

''Do you have any idea how many germs are in that place!'' She scolded

''I have no other option'' Luc said bluntly

''Yes you do, your coming home with me'' Eddi said matter of fact

''Eddi…I…really can't'' He protested

''Don't be stupid, you can sleep in the guest room'' she argued

''Ouch, ouch ouch!'' Luc protested as Sacha helped him through Eddi's front door on crouches they were followed shortly by Eddi carrying Luc's rucksack

''I have to go, Chrissies got dinner on, will you guys be okay? ''Sacha asked

''Yeah, sure we will be fine'' Eddi said leaning against the door pane shrugging

''Thanks Sacha, for everything'' Luc said from the sofa watching as Sacha walked away and out of the door

''Can I get you anything?'' Eddi asked Luc still leaning against the door pane awkwardly

'' I'm fine thanks, I really like your place'' Luc complemented looking around Eddi's Living room

''You've been here before '' Eddi said raising an eyebrow

''Yeah but, we were …in a rush…I only really got to see your bedroom' Luc shrugged and Eddi blushed

''What's this?' Luc asked picking up a golf cap that sat on the sofa ''I like your fashion sense Eddi but, this is a bit wild ''

'' That's Max's '' Eddi frowned

''So Max plays golf as well as tonsil tennis'' Luc said sarcastically

''what do you mean?'' Eddi said awkwardly

''I sore you, in the call room, I came back to see you yesterday I was driving back when my van got hit'' Luc told her

''You should of said something'' Eddi said awkwardly sitting down beside Luc on the sofa

''What? And start a fight with him, no chance, where is he anyway should I really be here?''

'' We broke up yesterday morning'' Eddi said awkwardly

''Because of me? '' Luc asked awkwardly

''Yeah'' Eddi said bluntly

''I'm sorry'' Luc said opening his arm out

Eddi eyed him suspiciously contemplating her next move

''well, I don't bite'' Luc said softly

Eddi leaned in resting her head against his chest Luc's arm fell around her shoulder softly

''Why did you come back before?'' Eddi mumbled

''I had a plan'' Luc said relaxing into the sofa

''Which was…''Eddi questioned

''I don't know… ride in on a pony, knight in shining armour and all that, swing you over my chest and take you back to my castle'' Luc joked

''Such a geek'' Eddi teased

''No but in all honestly, I was going to tell you I was sorry and ask for another chance'' Luc said seriously

Eddi looked up, her eyes bore into looks, a thousand secrets guarded, she breathed

''what is it?'' He asked

''nothing it's just, Maria, the girl in the crash she said something about someone coming back for second chances'' Eddi said quietly ''I'll …go make us some…dinner'' Eddi stuttered standing up as Luc's arm fell and standing quickly and leaving the room

''Eddi…'' Luc started standing and grabbing his crouches following her into her kitchen

''Luc you should be resting'' Eddi scolded

'' I know it's not easy for you to just forgive me but… I know you care about me Eddi, and I can assure you I have changed''

Luc whispered

''Do you like pizza?'' Eddi started

''God damn it'' Luc growled flipping her and pushing her against the refrigerator door about to kiss her

''Ah, ouch'' He hissed as pain spread across his body

''Luc… Luc are you okay?'' Eddi said as her hands framed his face

''Yeah fine, just pulled my stitches'' He said quietly

''Come here, take it slow'' Eddi said using his chin to pull him closer connecting their lips with a fiery passion, Luc responded to the kiss seconds later. Pulling back slowly after a while for air, they smiled

'' Luc you need to be more care full sit down before you fall over'' Eddi scolded helping him sit down

Standing between his legs Eddi's arms fell to his shoulder as he pulled her closer his hands resting on her waist he looked up at her

'' what do you want to do?'' Luc asked awkwardly

'' I could cook us some pizza and then we could watch the prisoner?'' Eddi suggested

'' Great'' Luc grinned

As Eddi went to walk away Luc grabbed her hand

''I care about you a lot Eddi' Luc said quietly

''Hmm, I care about you a lot too' She smiled.

That night a smile appeared on sleeping Eddi's face as she laid in the arms of her boyfriend, Luc.

She had never felt less alone.

**_Okay so, sorry if this is a bit long._**

Also sorry if it doesn't really make sense, or if you don't really get it I'm in a bit of a weird mood this week so apologies in advance. Also sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong.

I don't own holby city or its characters.


	6. Always waiting

**_Name: Always waiting_**

**_Summary: Luc's back at Holby, but is it for good this time?_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi (LEDDI)_**

''Tell me Eddi, what hurts the most? The fact that he left you? Or he fact that he's not coming back for you'' Max's harsh words ringed out across the hospital ward

''Just let it go Max, this is over'' She snapped before he grabbed her wrist tightly

''Don't you dare walk out on me Eddi McKee'' He growled, getting in her face

''Max please, you're scaring the patients'' Eddi whispered

''I don't give a damn about the patients!'' Max sneered

''Get your hands off, now'' Said a familiar voice Max's head shot around to be met with the dark eyes of Henrick Hanson

''You have ten minutes to collect your things Mister Schneider, then I would like you gone, is that clear?'' Henricks calm voice commanded

''For what exactly?'' Max laughed

''Anti social behaviour on the ward, as well as being aggressive towards several colleagues including Nurse McKee''

Max dropped Eddi wrist watching as she pulled it close to her body and rubbed the soreness away.

''Well that settles it then doesn't it'' He said before walking away

That was three weeks, two days ago. Eddi remembered because the day he left also happened to fall on Sacha's birthday

''don't be sad Eddi! Just think of him leaving as a birthday present for me!'' Sacha had only been joking but the words had remained engraved in her memory. It was no secret that everyone despised him.

''Eddi, are you alright?'' Asked Ada, Ada was a little younger than Eddi

She was the new replacement junior nurse for Chrissie.

''Yeah, oh fine'' Eddi's head shot up as she smiled at Ada politely

''You've been a bit off this morning'' Ada observed

'' Just got a lot of things on my mind'' Eddi answered

''Mr Leavey said that Hanson wanted to see him so he's just gone '' Ada said

''Yeah? You can call him Sacha yano?'' Eddi laughed

''Right…'' Ada said awkwardly ''Erm, a man called…'' she started

''is that a first?'' Eddi joked

Ada stared blankly ''What? I meant…never mind I didn't catch his name but he said he'd be stopping by to do something or the other…sorry really bad memory'' Ada apologised

''Well as long as he's not an axe murderer I think we will be okay'' Eddi said sarcastically

''Yeah…'' Ada said nervously, walking away to do some work.

''Watch where you're going!'' someone snapped walking right into Ada watching as the papers, she was carrying fly everywhere

''I'm sorry'' said Ada reaching down to pick up the papers

''Here let me help you'' Said the boy with soft blonde hair wearing a flannel top and hoodie

''Thanks, I'm not really good with looking where I'm going'' laughed Ada

''that's okay, I'm sorry I was in a rush, I'm Liam by the way'' he smiled

''Ada, I work up on AAU'' She smiled reaching out her hand

''So does my sister, Eddi. I was just walking up there now'' Liam responded

''I was just heading up there now too'' Ada smiled as they walked side by side

''Here, let me carry some of those papers for you'' Liam said

''Wow, you're a gentleman'' Ada smiled, and Liam grinned back.

''Liam! What are you doing here?'' Eddi asked standing up and crossing her arms

''Drop the act Eddi, why didn't you tell me you were seeing Luc'' Liam said sitting down in the swivel chair

''because… it never got serious, he left'' Eddi said quietly

''I know, he's in Scotland'' Liam shrugged

''Scotland? What how do you know?'' Eddi asked

''He called me'' Liam frowned

''He calls you? But he won't even answer my calls!'' Eddi growled

''Eddi… I think you should go check your pigeon hole'' Ada interrupted

''Not right now Ada'' Eddi said

''No, really… Hanson called and said you should'' Ada said awkwardly

Eddi stood and walked over to the staffroom looking at her pigeon hole

''Ada! There's nothing in here?'' She snapped

''You sure about that?'' Said the voice from behind her

''Luc'' She said turning to see the man himself standing from the couch

''You look good'' He grinned walking towards her

''Yeah?'' Eddi said, her eyes twinkling

''Yeah'' Luc said standing sheepishly in front of her ''Hi'' he whispered.

Eddi smiled raising her foot and Kicking Luc right in the crouch ''Hi'' She smirked

He winced leaning over ''Eddi, ouch…'' He breathed ''you haven't changed''

''Don't act like you know me Luc'' Eddi snapped before storming out of the staffroom. She pushed Ada makeing her drop her clipboard

''Think your funny do you?'' She shouted

''Eddi don't it wasn't her! It was me, she didn't know! '' Liam shouted pulling her away

''I'm sorry'' Eddi said to Ada picking up the clip board and handing it back to her

''its fine'' Ada said quietly

''Don't be stupid Eddi'' Liam said seriously,

Eddi turned looking back at the staffroom where Luc had his head in his hands.

''Think about what you're doing'' He whisperd.

''I bought you this'' Eddi said placing the ice on the table in front of Luc

''Doesn't really hurt anymore'' Luc said his voice hidden

''I shouldn't of kicked you'' Eddi apologised

''Yes, well I did deserve it, did I not?'' Luc spoke softly

''Where have you been Luc?'' Eddi said ignoring Luc's question.

''Scotland, I went to visit some distant relatives, stayed in a hostel, did you read the book?'' Luc asked, going off topic

''Yeah, it was good'' Eddi answered

''Did it change you're life?'' Luc asked

''Partly'' Eddi smiled

''Are you seeing anyone now?'' Luc asked uncomfortably

''I was…the locum that replaced you, Max'' Eddi said watching Luc's face frown ''…But not anymore, we broke up what about you?''

''No, no one since you'' Luc said honestly

''Why now Luc, why four months later? why come back now?'' Eddi frowned switching the kettle on

''Hanson called, asked me to come back and do my job'' Luc answered

''And that's it?'' Eddi said getting two mugs out of the cupboard, one that used to belong to Luc with a smurf on, he left it when he went.

''Well, I wanted to know if… how you… everyone was doing'' Luc corrected himself

Eddi placed his mug in front of him

''You didn't put…'' He started

''No milk…I remember, honestly Luc, you think I'm going to forget that your lactose intolerant'' Eddi said sitting opposite them

''Did, anyone take my lab?'' Luc asked awkwardly

''Yes…'' Eddi started

''Oh'' He frowned

''Me'' Eddi smiled

''You... can you do that?'' Luc said raising his eyebrow

''Well yes, Sacha co-signed'' Eddi answered

''Why?''

''I didn't want you have to restart you're experiment, if you came back'' Eddi shrugged

''I will pay you back''

''No need, Hanson agreed that it should be left well alone, it was being given a five month notice, this month is the last'' Eddi smiled sadly

''Hey, I'm back now'' Luc said grabbing her hand

''yeah but, come on Luc, how long for?'' she shrugged him off

''eight weeks'' Luc whispered

'' What?'' Eddi shouted, standing

Luc stood grabbing her hands in his again

''I've been offered a job in Leeds, better pay''

''What was the point in you even coming back?'' Eddi shouted pushing him away.

''To come back for you!'' Luc shouted back

''What?'' Eddi whispered

Luc stood forward catching her face in his hands ''come with me, you and me, you will get another nursing job in no time'' he whispered his hands running down her shoulders.

''that's why you called Liam'' Eddi said observing Luc

Luc nodded ''I didn't know how to do this but, now I do''

''I don't know'' Eddi started

''What can I do to convince you?'' Luc said quickly

Eddi leaned forward running her hand along Luc's cheek, Luc gulped as there eyes met ''Distract me Mister Hemingway'' Eddi whispered, Luc shot forward their lips closing in on the small distance, as they met. Luc's hand ran through Eddi's short hair as he pulled back trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone.

''Is that a yes?'' Luc asked

''What do you think?'' Eddi laughed

Three weeks later Eddi was doing dishes when she heard a bang at the bottom of the stairs rushing quickly to see the source.

''Ada?'' She asked seeing the girl in only one of Liam's flannel shirts lying at the bottom of the stairs clutching her ancle

''Oh Hi, Eddi'' The girl blushed Liam came to stand at the top of the stairs topless

''You alright Ada?'' He asked

''Yep…'' she blushed ''Just really clumsy'' She said awkwardly standing and walking towards the front door

''Ada'' Eddi stopped her

''Yes boss?'' Ada said quickly

''You might want to put some clothes on first''

-DA END—

_**A/N= i don't own Holby or its Characters **_


	7. Stethoscopes and ID cards

**_Name: _****_Stethoscopes and ID Cards_**

**_***WARNING: BASED ON LEDDI SPOILER***_**

**_Summary: Luc's back at Holby, but will all end well when He meets Eddi's new man?_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

'' Trust me Max, you just need to trust me'' Eddi said, annoyed. Her voice echoed through the ward corridor bouncing off the walls like a Six year old on a sugar rush.

''After what happened last week Eddi… I'm not sure trust is what you need!'' Max blurted slamming his hand against the wall

''Max, it was just a misunderstanding, I'm not on drugs, I told you'' Eddi had been collecting the drugs when they had fallen off the shelf, the box hitting Eddi on the head knocking her out cold on the floor. Max had found her, unconscious, drugs littering the floor around her.

''You don't understand what you're saying'' Max said running a hand through his hair

Eddi frowned, pushing the door to the lab open ''we need to talk… in here'' She said as Max followed her.

''Eddi…seriously no excuses… I just want the truth from you'' he frowned leaning back against the cool surface

''Max, The truth is what I'm telling you!'' Eddi said looking up at him

''I'm sorry Eddi, about everything about these past few days'' Max said leaning forward, a warm hand resting against his girlfriends cheek softly.

Brown eyes, the colour of dead leaves. The colour that reminded Eddi of early morning walks in the autumn season. Reminded her of the fence's that used to stand tall in the garden of her childhood home. The only problem was the beautiful eyes Eddi was staring into, did not belong to her boyfriend.

''Luc...'' Eddi breathed looking at the man stood in the corner, files tucked safely under his arm

''I was just grabbing these when you came in, I didn't mean to disturb you but this is my lab and well you're in it'' Luc said coldly his eyes once bright, turned dark like the night sky.

''It's not you're lab'' Eddi said bluntly, Max had now removed himself from her to stand by her side.

''well this is my stuff is in it, is it not?'' Luc said angrily picking up a stethoscope

''You gave up this lab when you decided to disappear of the face of the map!'' Eddi snapped.

Luc's face scrunched up as he fought back tears, he would not cry in public, not ever. Walking from the room Max's hand caught Luc's shoulder

''Thanks mate'' He smiled

''For what?'' Luc said, confused shrugging Max's hand from his shoulder harshly

''The bed was still warm when I got in''

''Luc?'' Sacha said watching Luc walk up to the AAU reception/nurse's station

''Hello'' Luc said blankly

''Listen…Micheal's gone and I need…'' Sacha started

''Yes, that is the reason you called is It not?'' Luc snapped quickly

''Don't bite my arm off Mate'' Sacha joked

''Sorry I just…I enjoyed working here'' Luc said crossing his arms

''So why'd you leave?''

''The way you were looking at him Eddi, I didn't like it'' Max said sternly

''I can't help the way I look at someone Max'' Eddi frowned

''Well just, stay away from him'' Max demanded

''I work with him Max…'' Eddi rolled her eyes

Just then a Nurse ran into Eddi accidentally spilling Eddi's belonging's from her bag as it hit the floor.

''Here let me help you'' Max said bending down and picking up Eddi's hairbrush, then her ID card ''Hey, shouldn't you be wearing this?'' Max asked flipping it over

The cold plastic in his hand.

NAME: Hemingway, Luc

OCCUPATION: Registrar

Code Number: 76380287632

Eddi stared Wide eyed ''its not what it looks like, I forgot it was in there'' she lied

''Yeah, right'' Max laughed standing dropping her things to the floor

''My stuff will be gone by the time you get home'' He then walked to the double doors pushing one open and walking through it.

Eddi found herself in the store cupboard. Sitting down she scrunched her knees to her chin and closed her eyes, the mop swished above her falling against the wall with a loud crash.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there in the safe confines of the cupboard

But after a while she drifted off to sleep.

''Eddi?'' Said a voice as a hand ran over her forehead and soothed back her hair

''Hmm'' She said once again being met with the warm brown eyes

''It's time to go home'' Luc said softly as his arms found there way under her knee's and around her back, He picked her up.

Her head fell against his neck as she gave into defeat

''Damn it Eddi, how much have you had to drink?'' He asked, she wasn't drunk.

Eddi sniffed, then sniffed again

''Eddi what's wrong?'' Luc asked but she just ignored him as tears seeped from her eyes ''Eddi…tell me now'' Luc demanded

''Max broke up with me'' She sniffled

Luc frowned sympathetically carrying her to Sacha's car.

His placed the seatbelt around her frame as she stared blankly at him

''Why are you doing this'' she asked as he struggled to get the seatbelt into its socket still leaning over her. The small space choking him

''Just…need…to…get…this…bloody…belt'' He breathed

''Luc no, just…'' She pushed him back so he landed in the seat next to her

''I'm claustrophobic'' He admitted

''I thought I had bad breath'' She joked a smile graced her lips

''God…I love you'' Luc breathed as Eddi's head whipped around to see Luc staring at her he gulped.

''You what..?'' she asked

Just then Sacha and Chrissie decided it be the perfect time to get into the car.

The car stopped outside Eddi's Flat

''Thanks for the lift'' Eddi said getting out of the car and shutting it behind her

''I'm going to see if she is okay, I will get a cab back, thank you'' Luc said getting out and following Eddi up the steps as she unlocked the door, Holding the door open for Luc, He accepted shutting the door behind him ''Look Eddi,…about'' He started but was cut of when Eddi pushed him against the front door her mouth meeting his in a fiery kiss, Luc was shocked at first but then responded flipping them so she was against the door. As the passion ripped through them like a bulldozer.

Eventually they broke away for air Luc rested his forehead against Eddi's

''We keep finding ourselves here Luc'' She whispered

''I know'' He said out of breath

''Anyone would think we loved each other'' Eddi smirked playing with Luc's collar

''Now, that would be truly crazy'' He joked pressing a kiss to her smile.

''Hmm'' Eddi mumbled as Luc's arms wrapped around her waist the next morning as she did the washing up

''I found this in you're bag'' He said producing his ID card from his pocket

''I… it was just there and I figured if…'' Eddi started to explain

''When, When I came back'' Luc interrupted

''You would need it'' She smiled as Luc's arms tightened around her waist.

''I guess you could say...it kind of bought you back to me''

**Thank you for reading, you beautiful human being.**


	8. I don't want to be friends

**_ Name: _****_I don't want to be friends_**

**_ *BASED ON SPOILERS* _**

**_ Summary: Based on more spoilers that came out this week_**

**_ How far will Luc go to protect Eddi?_**

**_ Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

Crisp clean trousers and a fresh haircut. Luc smiled into the shiny reflection his mirror showed, he definitely looked a lot better. He needed to prove to her that he was a different man, he needed to prove to Eddi.

''Hey buddy, you look better now you've dropped the tramp look'' Max smirked over at Luc as he stood at the nurse's station

''Good morning Max, don't you have something more productive to do with your day?'' Luc said flicking through is clipboard

''Rather than?'' Max frowned, Confused

''Rather than annoying me'' Luc smiled taking his clipboard and strolling away, towards the patient

''What have we got Eddi?'' Luc said standing beside the Nurse

''Suspected spinal injuries, concussion and a few cuts and bruises Mister Hemingway'' Eddi said coldly

Luc frowned, use of his last name, ouch, that stung a bit

''Right, well lets get him stitched up and then down to get an MRI please, Nurse McKee'' Luc added onto the end, solemnly before running a hand through his soft dark hair and turning to walk away

''Luc…'' Eddi called to him before turning to the patient ''Excuse me please''

She said grabbing Luc's arm and leading him towards the wall away from the patients

''Listen, about…about in there I… I didn't mean to offend you I just think that this would be for the best if we just act professional'' She frowned

''I wasn't under the impression that I was being anything other'' Luc protested

''Luc, I don't want to be friends'' Eddi stressed, sighing and then walking away back towards the patient

Luc stepped outside, waiting for the cool air to hit him, nothing came

His clammy hand reached for the top button on his shirt

''There's... not enough air in here'' He breathed

''Luc, mate can I have a word?'' Sacha asked walking up beside his colleague

''Not right now…'' Luc started

''Luc are you alright?''

''Just leave me alone'' Luc shouted making en-route of the nearest exit

''Eddi, can I have a word'' Sacha said leading Eddi away from the staffroom ''Do you have any idea what's wrong with Luc?''

''I don't know anything regarding Mister Hemingway'' Eddi said calmly

''You upset him'' Sacha deadpanned

''Whatever Sacha, i don't have time for 'Mister I live in a campervan' today, okay? I've got work to do''

''Actually Eddi… I have to talk to everyone about something else, so… do you have any idea why there is drugs missing from the medical cabinet?'' Sacha frowned

''No, Sacha I do not'' With that, Eddi walked away.

''Baby, what's wrong?'' Max asked intertwining his arms around Eddi's thin waist,

Luc had not yet returned ''Nothing it's just… have you seen Luc?''

''No, why would I have?'' Max said detaching himself from Eddi

''No need to worry about me!'' Luc said jumping up from behind the counter ''I dropped my pen…'' He explained holding up the biro

Eddi frowned snatching the pen from his hand ''that's my pen''

Eddi was sat at her desk, when Chantelle came running up to her

''Eddi!'' she screamed

''What?'' Eddi said an eyebrow rose

''It's Mister Schneider he's in the men's, i can hear him being sick''

''Max, Max!'' Eddi said kicking open the toilet door and finding Max the bottle of pills in his hand

''What the bloody hell are you doing?' she said snatching the pills

''These are from the medical cabinet''

''I have a problem Eddi…'' he said vomiting again.

Eddi sighed ''Give me the bottle'' she said holding her hand out he looked up at her, wide dilated eyes before handing it to her, She placed it into her pocket

''Don't tell anyone'' max begged

''Come out when you're finished'' Eddi said shutting the cubicle door behind her.

''Hi'' Luc greeted Eddi at the nurse's station

''Hey'' Eddi sighed

''About earlier, I was pushing… it was too soon to act like nothing happened, I'm sorry'' Luc confessed

Eddi nodded silently 'Thank-you''

''What are you doing?'' Max snapped, snatching the piece of paper Luc was holding watching him go red in the face

''Guys could I talk to you both, in my office please'' Sacha said coming up behind both men.

''If this is about Eddi…'' Luc started

''No…no its not I just wanted to both inform you of something'' Sacha started

''What is it Sach?'' Max asked

''If Mister Hemingway stays, then I'm afraid there will be no place for you Mister Schneider''

''Oh right…'' Max breathed before walking out of the office and slamming the door behind him harshly

Sacha frowned looking over at Luc who sat with his head in his hands

''Hanson said the jobs still yours, the question is do you think you could handle sticking around this time Luc?''

''Eddi, could you help me out here?'' Sacha said struggling with a patient

''Sure'' Eddi said rushing over the pills slipped out of her pocket, landed and in front of Sacha's foot

Luc stood near by

''Eddi…'' Sacha said picking up the pills

''It's not mine'' She breathed

Max was now standing there watching aswell

''I'm sorry Eddi, I have to ring the police'' Sacha said, shocked

Eddi's deep eyes filled with tears, as she looked over to Max, he shrugged sympathetically

The tears were now falling freely like rainfall, she felt betrayed

Luc stood forward ''It's mine, they're mine…she's protecting me'' he said

Eddi stared at him, confused

''Achally Mister Hemingway…'' They all turned to be met with the cold eyes of Henrick Hanson ''Mister Schneider, I believe would be the culprit in this situation'' He said snapping his bony fingers and watching as two Security men came in and dragged Max out

''But how did you know…'' Eddi asked

''I have eyes and ears everywhere Nurse McKee,'' Hanson nodded quietly before leaving the ward in quick strides

Eddi grabbed Luc's tie dragging him to the empty staffroom and slamming the door behind them pushing him down onto the sofa

''What the bloody hell did you think you were doing Luc? I mean seriously, you could have lost your job!'' She shouted angrily

He stood ''if that's how you feel'' heading towards the door

She grabbed his arm warm tears streaked their way down her face

''No, you don't get to leave… not again ok!''

He looked to her ''Eddi…'' he whispered

She let go turning to face away from him ''Look at me, I'm a bloody mess'' She laughed awkwardly wiping her face

'' I'm sorry'' She said walking past him towards the door.

Next thing she knew, her back was being pushed into the hard wall softly, Luc's arms rested on her petite waist

''who's the one trying to leave now?'' He said quietly his nose bumping against hers softly before he leant over and pressed his lips to the side of Eddi's cheek lovingly before untangling himself from his former girlfriend

''What do you think you're doing'' Eddi said before practically jumping Luc, making him lose his footing and land with Eddi perched on top of him

''Well this is awkward… that sounded like a better idea in my head'' Eddi frowned still sat on top of him

''Ouch'' Luc laughed

Just then Sacha walked in catching them in an awkward position

''Eww, guys I know you're reuniting but not in the staffroom'' He said, disgusted shutting the door behind him

''Did he think we were…'' Eddi said her face a bright shade of red

''Eddi… you're still on top of me'' Luc said uncomfortably

'' Right…'' Eddi realised getting up and offering Luc a hand, pulling him up

''Thank you Eddi'' Luc smiled

''I still don't want to be friends with you'' Eddi frowned

''Right, I guess I will be…'' Luc started a sad expression glazed his face

Before Eddi pushed up on her tip toes pushing her Lips to Luc's, finally

She pulled back staring into his deep brown eyes as a hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck ''I want to be more than friends''

Luc grabbed her kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

They both knew that going back out into the ward would be awkward.

[The end]

**Thank you for all the really nice reviews.**

**I'm still on a hype that Luc's actually coming back :D**

** P.s Luc should totally ride in on a horse, just saying.**


	9. fairytales and Shakespeare

**_Name: _****_of fairytales and Shakespeare _**

**_*SPOILER ALERT*_**

**_Summary: Based on next weeks promo_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

He pushed her into the wall of the lab, his lips meeting hers in a flustered kiss, a kiss full of passion, lots of it, but no love, never any love. Max groaned wildly into the kiss running his large hands through Eddie's hair, nibbling at her bottom lip. Luc was far from Eddi's preoccupied mind.

**''Glad to see my lab isn't sitting empty'' **Well… that was until he was stood before her. Max's nose still curled snugly into the crook of her neck, he stiffened at the sound of another mans voice.

''Luc…What are you doing here?'' Eddi breathed staring through sadness glazed eyes in shock

''Well you know me, just thought I'd pop in and make things outstandingly awkward for you'' He chuckled, his laughter not quite hiding the sadness that shattered through his smile

Max was staring at the message board, going over what had happened earlier in his head, why did Eddi look so…so dazed, like she had seen a ghost?

''You wont find what you're looking for on there'' Max turned to see Luc, arms crossed standing not too closely behind him

''Right…I don't mean to be rude but could someone tell me what the bloody hell's going on here?'' Max's laugher filled the air brushing through the awkward tension like a sledge hammer to a glass vase.

''Right, of course how extremely rude of me, Luc Hemingway…'' Luc's hand shot up in front of him in the form of a handshake towards the slightly shorter man ''…Former registrar on AAU'' He explained

Max nodded gliding his hand to connect with Luc's in a firm grip **''Max Schneider, nice to meet you well…properly''** He said with a cold grin

''You still here?'' Eddi said as Luc stood close to her in the small office

''Of course, Sacha said you were a man down, and needed an extra pair of hands''

Eddi bit into her lip, shaking her head in annoyance

**''What about the last three months Luc, no explanation for that? No sorry for freaking out or leaving me, my key in an envelope? **She said retorting to anger

'' Well I've always been good with experiments, it's just when it comes to explanations I find myself in a pickle'' Luc just shrugged

Eddi nodded looking down at her clip board ''Well… that's just as well, because I don't want any explanation… I don't want anything'' And with that she was gone strolling from the Office.

''Eddi…'' Luc called, this was not how he had envisioned their reunion.

**''She's not normally like this is she? I mean I caught her on a bad day''** Luc asked as he stood with Sacha, having recently had another run in with Eddi

**''Oh yeah, sure it's a bad day but you know, when isn't?''** Sacha shrugged

Luc frowned ''I still don't understand why you called I mean lets face it, what can I do? She doesn't even want me anymore'' he retorted

Sacha stood there mouth agape ''you think she doesn't want you?'' Sacha then went on to explain the situation, Max, the drugs, everything.

''I…god Sacha, why didn't you call sooner?'' he frowned

''What's wrong with him?'' Eddi panicked gesturing to the unconscious Max

''He's gone into overdose'' Luc said going into doctor mode as Max lay against the cold AAU floor

''I'll get Hanson'' Sacha said walking towards the doors

Eddi crouched down helping Luc

''Luc, I can't'' Eddi panicked, fear filled her chocolate eyes

Luc sighed reaching for Eddi's shaking hand and intertwining their fingers, a silent promise. ''Yes you can'' He nodded

When Max came around Eddi was stood at the end of the hospital bed.

''Baby…'' He started

''There never were any anti depressants was there Max?'' her arms crossed

Max just shook his head silently

''Sacha said you're discharged, I don't want your stuff to be at my flat when I get home''

''Hi'' Luc said swirling in his chair to face Eddi

''Hey, listen… thank you, for today'' She smiled sadly

Luc nodded ''you're welcome''

**''What are you really doing here?''** Eddi asked sitting beside him

Luc's eyes filled with admiration** ''I had some Loose ends to tie up''**

''What were they?'' Eddi asked, their faces becoming marginally closer

**''**Okay, come on'' Luc said grabbing Eddi's arm and pulling her from her chair

''Luc where are you taking me, what about…'' Eddi started

He dragged her up the steps to the roof, pulling her out the creaky door. The wind hitting both their faces harshly as hair swooped, well Eddi's due to the fact that Luc was now sporting a fresh buzz cut hairstyle

He pulled her across the high roof till they were both against the safe railing, him standing behind her closely, the place where they first met.

''Luc, save me the romantic crap okay'' Eddi snapped, struggling

''You wanted to know where I was Eddi'' Luc shrugged falling into place behind her.

''Did I say that?'' Eddi's hand met the cool railing as the sun now shone through a cloud, the wind had died down.

''Yes in the thousands of drunken voice messages and texts you sent me… now look''he stepped closer her back meeting his chest ''you see that field with the trees, and the grass'' He said, pointing

''Luc there's a lot of trees and grass'' Eddi rolled her eyes

''No... there'' He said his cheek brushing against hers as he directed her, her breathing rose

''what about it'' she whispered, Luc didn't move

''that's where I was, the whole time, never too far away, I couldn't '' he said stepping away from her

''I told you I don't want explanations'' Eddi turned crossing her arms

''Well what do you want Eddi? Because I can't… I don't want to leave you here with Max, nor do I want to leave you here alone'' Luc tried to reason

''Okay…'' Eddi ran a hand through her hair placing her finger to her mouth in though

''for starters me and Max are history'' She started her breath now heavy. '' I'm not into all that…knight in shining armour ride in on a white horse, sweep me off my feet take me off into the sunset kind of fairytale because… everything's not just going to be okay, you left and it's going to take time to trust you again but I …'' Eddi reached out picking up Luc's hand in her own ''I know what I want Luc… I want you'' she smiled shakily

Luc grinned ''that is good news'' he laughed

Eddi bit her lip joining in with Luc's laughter

They stopped when there eyes met, silence between them, beautiful silence

'' This is the part where I awkwardly kiss you'' Luc stated

Eddi nodded her eyes slipping shut, as Luc's lips met hers in reunion. He kissed her, passionately.

And this time there was Love shining through like the light as the sun reflected of Luc's watch.

Pulling back they both grinned at each other. Their heads slowly falling back into place as their arms wrapped around each other, and Luc lifted Eddi off the ground.

Sacha smiled across the sunny roof his two best friends embraced passionately. He smiled, letting the door creak on its latches as he leaned against the metal pane ''her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love'' He smiled quoting Shakespeare, and then he was gone, all in a days work.

**LAST NIGHTS EPISODE, ALL THE LEDDI FEELS.**


	10. The blushing bride

**_Name: _****_The blushing bride_**

**_Summary: In which, Luc finds out about Eddi's addiction and Eddi gets dragged out of Sacha and Chrissie's Wedding_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

''Do you Sacha Gregory Leavy take this woman, Chrissie Samantha Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health till death do you part?''

''I d…'' Sacha started

''The till death part wont last long don't worry Sach! She will properly knock you off before Christmas!'' Eddi interrupted

''Eddi'' Luc snapped from beside her ''are you drunk?'' He was angry.

''No Luc, I'm not drunk!''

Luc frowned realising everyone in the church had now turned around in their chairs staring at the source of noise.

An uptight woman, with honey blonde curls, wearing a suit dress turned from in front of Luc ''Shhh'' She hissed

''What...'' Eddi growled ''Face the front, and you, you old cow!'' She shouted pointing at what looked to be the bride's mother.

''Right'' Luc said standing, takeing action

''Where are you going?'' Eddi frowned, she stood, ready for an arguement

Luc turned picking Eddi up in his arms by her waist and swinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

''Luc what the bloody hell do you think you are doing!'' she growled

''Sorry Sacha, Chrissie'' He nodded walking down the isle with a very angry, upset Eddi McKee still swung over his shoulder.

He put her down, her toes just touching the floor before she pushed him away.

''Why did you do that?'' Eddi said tears cascading down her eyes

Luc just ignored her, pushing her into the passenger seat of his van doing up her seat belt and then shutting the door behind her and walking round to the drivers side.

He drove them to a lake, the water stilled beautifully against the wooden slats of the pier that shot out to the middle of the waters centre like a mother reaching for her child. Eddi sat on the end looking out as her feet dangled over the edge just watching as the water peacefully rushed against the jagged rocks that lined the lakes edge.

''How are you?'' Eddi turned to see Luc stood behind her handing her a travel cup of coffee

She accepted it smiling sadly ''Thank you''

''What did you take Eddi?'' Luc asked

Eddi frowned, knowing she had been found out

''Camoxidan''

''Max'' Luc observed putting two and two together

Eddi nodded, silence

''Pass me your bag'' he says gently

Her eyes question, but she just goes with it handing it over.

Luc unzips the bag, searching, Two minutes later he pulls out the blister pack of pills standing to his feet

Eddi watches as he pops each pill out of the pocket letting it hit the surface of the water and dissolve, eventually Luc comes to just the packet left, he lets that go as well.

'' It's over now Eddi, come on'' Luc holds out his hand for her to take

She shakes her head

''Why did you do that?'' tears begin to form in her eyes

''What?''

''I need them Luc, you don't understand, I just…I need them'' The tears now fell freely from her eyes

Luc looked down at her soft brown curls that lined her cheekbones, her eyes were filled with sadness, tears.

''Eddi'' he breathed, crouching down before her his hand touching her shoulder

''Don't touch me!'' She shouted angrily

''Don't Eddi, please'' He whispered pulling her into his chest as she cried, he held her, playing with her hair softly until she fell asleep against him, her head resting in his lap.

It was dark now, the moon stood tall and brave in the night sky, Luc used to long to be that moon, alone in the sky, left to live out his days in piece. However as time grew on Luc noticed the stars that painted the night sky alongside the moon, that's when he realised, You may not be able to see the stars on cloudy nights but their always there, keeping the moon as company. he looked out over the lake and then down to the sleeping woman before she was his stars, he smiled sadly before he whispered ''I'll never let you get hurt again Eddi'' he brushed a curl away from her face as she nuzzled his hand in her sleep.

It had been three weeks since the wedding of Sacha and Chrissie. Eddi had been doing well, with Luc's help she hadn't had a single pill since. Luc had asked Eddi if they could be friends and Eddi agreed because she needed him around in case she had a mishap again.

''Hey there'' Eddi greeted smiling sweetly as Luc approached the Nursing station

''Good morning is it?'' Luc responded

''Why'd you ask?'' Eddi said, an eyebrow raised

''Well, you're grinning like the cat that got the cream'' Luc joked

''Funny… ''her voice filled with sarcasm ''...this came today'' She held up an A4 sized envelope

''What is it?''

Eddi went to open the envelope

''Wait, isn't that addressed to me?'' Luc observed, reaching for the envelope

''Who's sofa are you sleeping on?'' Eddi smirked, holding it out of his reach

''Okay fine, just open it''

''What's wrong Luc? Scared I might find out about your weekly prescription to garden magazine? You don't even have a garden''

''Stop reading my mail, I thought we were friends, other friends don't read other friends letters'' Luc said unamused

''Yeah because friends walk in on other friends in the bath and brush their teeth'' Eddi said, smugly

''so…''

''Luc, I was Naked!'' Eddi argued

'so I've seen it all before... now seriously, open the damn letter'' Luc scowled

''You're like an old man'' she smiles teaseing him

''Eddi…''

''Okay, doing it'' Eddi opens the letter pulling out several photographs and a letter

'' It's Sacha and Chrissie's holiday pictures'' Eddi states

'' I thought it was going to be something exciting'' Luc jokes

Eddi slaps him on the chest playfully ''Right, my shifts over, I'll see you at home pal, I'll put dinner on '' Eddi smirks putting emphasis on the Pal part

''Yes, that sounds good, I'll see you there'' He smiles watching her walk away.

''Honey! I am home'' Luc jokes calling from the front door as he shuts it behind him

Eddi appears in the kitchen doorway wearing an apron ''dinners on the table'' she smirks

Luc laughs ''what are you doing?''

'' I said I'd make dinner'' Eddi says, confused

'' I thought you were just going to order a pizza'' Luc frowns

''I did'' Eddi gestures to the table where two plates of pizza sit

''what's with this?'' Luc asks stepping closer, pulling the apron

''Oh…I was waiting for you to freak out, but it didn't happen'' Eddi shrugs

Luc smiles his arms coming to rest on Eddi's hips ''you realise I'm in love with you''

Eddi blushes slightly, as Luc pulls her into him brushing his lips against hers lovingly, Eddi responds running her hand through Luc's hair as she pushes him against the wall before pulling away

'' What happened to friends? Pals?'' She asks

Luc twirls the hair that hangs behind her ear around his finger loveingly

''I just couldn't help myself''

That night, the pizza went cold.

**Thanks for reading guys, great episode this week wasn't it? Can't wait for next week :-) Oh also, i don't achally know Sacha and Chrissie's middle names so i made them up.**

**i don't own holby city or it's characters.**

***to those of you who noticed it said awfully, sorry. i've never achally been to a wedding before, forgive my sillyness :-)***


	11. Lucas Hemingway

**_Name_****_: Lucas Hemingway_**

**_Summary: Why was Luc so invested in finding out the truth behind the patient's injuries? _**

**_*INSPIRED BY LAST TUESDAYS EPISODE*_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

_It had been a while since Eddi had even thought about Comoxidan, Luc had helped her through it, and without him she felt she would be stuck in a relationship with a man she didn't love._

_We need to talk, Roof, Ten minutes, I'll be waiting, L _

Eddi stared at the paper in her hand. Surely he could have just told her that? Oh no Mister Hemingway had a problem with saying what he really means doesn't he?

**''Just say what you mean''**

Sacha's words drifted through Luc's mind as he stood looking over the town, the place where they met, ''Just tell her damn it Hemingway!'' he yelled at himself

''Tell her what?'' Eddi asked

Luc turned to be greeted with a hint of a smirk from his favourite nurse

''Sit'' Look motioned towards the step

Eddi's eyes widened as she obeyed quietly

''You're going to be Mad, and you're going to want to hit me and hurt me but, I have to say this because I can't lie to you anymore'' Luc said quietly

''Okay'' Eddi nodded

''So I'm just going to say this and…'' Luc started

''Spit it out Luc''

''My name is Detective Lucas Hemingway, I'm an undercover police officer working with the government to make sure the NHS are doing their job properly''

''I…''Eddi's eyes filled wit tears

''Those months I was gone, was because my boss pulled me out, said I was getting too invested in the case, too invested with you. I came back because I really can't be without you, I quit my job''

''Luc, you've operated on people! You could have killed them!'' Eddi barked

''I'm medically trained Eddi, their not stupid''

''You betrayed me! You lied to me, and you expect me just too just fall back into bed with you just because, for once in your perfetic life you actually told the truth!'' Eddi shouted poking him in the chest harshly

''Well there is another small matter which I think you would largely benefit from'' Luc said calmly

''Oh and what's that Detective Hemingway? Got a wife and kids at home have you?''

''Don't be stupid, I've lost everything, my career was my life''

''So…'' Eddi shrugged

Luc's hand reached down and stroked Eddi's cheek she flinched but then relaxed as he wiped away her angry tears away

''I don't care, because it was worth it, Sacha told me to say what I'm feeling, Whenever you're close to me Eddi, it's all I want, you're all I want… I love you Eddi McKee''

Eddi smiled reaching up and pressing her lips to his roughly as they held each other lovingly

Pulling back Luc placed a chaste kiss on Eddi's nose

Eddi smiled ''that better not be another Lie, Detective Hemingway''

**It was very short, sorry. Hope you liked it**

**I don't own Holby city or its characters!**

**x**


	12. You had me at the horse

**_Name: You had me at The horse_**

**Pairings: Leddi**

**_''Do you understand the consequences of your actions Mister Hemingway?'' Hanson's words ringed through the air like a badly chorded guitar._**

**_''You are a Valuable member of my team, but I am sorry to say that I am going to have to suspend you, do you understand my choices?'' he asked_**

**_''Yes sir, I understand'' Luc said feeling like he was back at school _**

**_''I shall be in touch Mister Hemingway until then I can only suggest you see a doctor about you're ah…drug problem'' Hanson's words stumbled_**

**_Luc gritted his teeth, he did not have a drug problem, and with that, he was gone._**

**_''I can't believe you did that, are you an absolute idiot?'' Eddi shouted at Luc across the corridor, a few people turned staring at the source of noise_**

**_Luc grabbed Eddi and dragged her to the nearest cleaning closet by the elbow_**

**_''Un-hand me Luc, I'm not a child I can walk on my own'' She demanded as he shut the door behind them_**

**_''It is not a big deal. I have just got a slap on the wrist and a few weeks holiday and then I will be back, Hanson values me to much. You know if it was you he would have you out faster than Sacha got you in here'' Luc deadpanned_**

**_'' What if I don't want that Luc? What if I go to Hanson and tell him the truth, that it was me!'' She shouted_**

**_''Do not be stupid Eddi, I'm the only friend you have around here at the moment and unless you want that to change you wont say a thing'' He said calmly_**

**_Eddi frowned ''I can't do this, I can't let you take the consequences for something I've done, I can't do it Luc'' A tear slipped down Eddi's cheek_**

**_''Come on…'' Luc said awkwardly handing her a handkerchief from his pocket so she could wipe her face._**

**_''This is not the fiery Eddi McKee I know, she would not let that incompetent new registrar on AAU make her cry'' _**

**_''You don't have to go'' She whispered_**

That had been three months ago, you could tell the time had past because Eddi McKee's signature short hair had grown to her shoulders, she still remained at Holby, obviously. She had long since gotten over her short drug hiccup, and as of today, had been clean for exactly two months.

Eddi bit her lip, almost drawing blood from the hard pressure.

''Do I notice a little more lip gloss that usual Nurse McKee?'' Sacha smirked strolling to stand beside his friend

Eddi's hand shot up to her mouth quickly wiping away the sticky substance on her sleeve

Sacha's eyes widened ''Eddi, were you actually wearing Lip gloss?''

''What? No! Sacha I don't wear lip gloss'' Eddi mumbled

''Ah yes, but would the fact that today, Is Mister Hemingway's first day back at work have anything to do with that?'' Sacha smirked

'' I wouldn't know, he hasn't spoke to me for two months'' Eddi said crossing her arms

''He hasn't been in the country Eddi'' Sacha rolled his eyes

''I know'' She huffed.

Two bodies collided in a mess of paper and bags with a crash,

''Watch where you're going mate! Knock me off my feet why don't you?'' Eddi snapped reaching for the papers, annoyed

''What you going to do about it?'' Eddi stared at the feet in front of her looking up to be met with chocolate brown eyes accompanied by a smirk, Luc had his hand out to help her up

She accepted as he pulled her up

''I did not do it deliberately, I promise. I didn't recognise you with the hair…'' He said flicking back her golden brown curls off her shoulder ''…and the lip gloss''

He smiled

''I'm not wearing lip gloss'' Eddi frowned

Luc wrapped his arms around Eddi awkwardly

''Erm…what are you doing Luc?'' Eddi frowned

''Did you not miss me Eddi?'' Luc smirked burying his head in her hair as he clinged to her

''Luc, I'm finding this just a little bit awkward'' Eddi breathed as he nuzzled her neck

Luc shot back, ''Right, yes of course…sorry'' He said leaning down and picking up her papers for her before picking up his own bags

''You ready to go then?'' Luc smiled gesturing towards AAU

''Actually I've got to go somewhere first, I'll see you in there?'' Eddi smiled

''Sure'' Luc frowned

They both walked in different directions; once Luc turned a corner he hit his own forehead against his palm

''Good one Luc, look like a stalker why don't you?'' he said as he pushed open the doors of AAU.

''Hey Mate'' Sacha greeted Luc with a firm man hug

''How are you doing?'' Luc smiled

''Good, Have you been reunited with Eddi yet?'' Sacha smiled

''Yes she didn't seem too keen'' Luc frowned

''She looked like she was about to bite my arm off this morning'' Sacha confessed

''Right'' Luc said uncomfortably

''Oh for goodness sake Luc, just tell her how you feel''

''Eddi! Can I have a word?'' Luc asked

''Sure'' Eddi said following Luc into the staffroom

''Before, I met you…'' Luc looked up, sweating

''Before I met you I… Sacha… He said I should… I…In books, I really wanted to ride in on a horse with a sword…no…'' Luc stuttered

'' What are you trying to get across Luc? You want to buy me a horse?'' Eddi said, confused

''I'm in love with you'' Luc spat out ''everything about you, you changed me you're argumentative, insuperable, beautiful, extraordinary, and god Eddi I never want to be away from you for as long as I'm alive again'' He breathed

Eddi burst into laughter, covering her mouth as her giggles erupted

''What? What?'' Luc frowned

'' Nothing, it's just…you're very confusing'' Eddi smiled

'' And you are quite the opposite'' Luc said sarcastically

''What does that even mean L…'' She was cut off when he grabbed her hips and brushed his lips against hers, again and again until he stepped back

''What?'' Said Luc as he stared into her eyes

''You had me at the horse'' Eddi laughed.

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes, wanted to get this uploaded because I won't get another chance, hope you like x**

**I don't own Holby city or its characters**


	13. Five years on

**_Name: Five years on_**

**_Summary: its five years on when Eddi finally returns to Holby, but is all as it seems?_**

**_Pairings: Luc/Eddi _**

Luc Hemingway frowns at the memory, five years. It's funny because he could have sworn it was just yesterday. Sometimes he can still smell her perfume at the nurse's desk. He never left, how could he? This was the place where he felt like home, at least for once in his small life.

Sacha walks by tapping his pal on the shoulder ''Alright mate?'' he grins, that same old Cheshire grin

Luc nods ''Never better''

Sacha's grin drops ''Doesn't Look like it, you know they say a problem shared is a…''

Luc cut him short ''Really, I'm fine''

Sacha nods, ''No pushing… got it… How's Darcy?'' Sacha asks

Luc laughs ''Still the most beautiful female in my life''

Sacha joins in with Luc's laughter ''Maybe I should buy a dog as well, I mean Chrissies not much company these days and what with my daughters being in Paris''

XXX

Eddi McKee found herself in exactly the same place she had been five years previously, the car park. Her heart sinks when she looks to the place, the place where his campervan used to stand tall, like a pebble amongst diamonds. She breaths ''you're here now Eddi, might as well say hey'' she says out loud letting her converse clad feet glide her in the direction she longed to be most.

XXX

Luc glanced over the computer screen ''Frozen'' He natters watching the screen go pure white ''Bloody thing!'' He snaps his fist meeting the keyboard with a crack ''Damn it, now I've broken it''

Sacha rolls his eyes ''you and that bloody… Oh my god'' Sacha deadpans

''Have you tried turning it off and on again?'' Eddi's voice breaks through the silence like a sledge hammer through ice as she cracks an awkward smile.

Sacha pulled Eddi in for a bear hug ''Do my eyes deceive me?''

Eddi laughs ''Nope, it's me'' she says as she pats his back kindly

XXX

Luc's still in shock as he stands, his heart beats heavily against his ribcage like a mouse stuck in a mouse trap.

Eddi stares ''I thought you'd left…your campervan…it's not'' She tries to explain

Luc recovers, nodding slightly ''Yes …I bought a house, it's not far from here actually''

Eddi smiles ''you look…good Luc'' she says glancing at him, everywhere but his eyes.

''You know…Luc you haven't took your break yet'' Sacha butts in glancing between the pair

Luc nods ''Oh…right yes…'' He looks at Eddi awkwardly ''How about we…erm…I…coffee?'' Luc gulps nervously waiting for his answer

Eddi nods ''Sounds good to me''

XXX

They grab coffee and lunch from the hospital café and decide to take it up to the roof.

They sit down, Eddi picks up her coffee taking a sip ''really did miss the food you know'' She jokes

Luc smiles lightly ''Yes, an old friend told me the greatest cure for a hangover is a bacon sand which'' He says, picking up his sand which and gesturing.

''You're hung over? But you don't drink'' Eddi sounds shocked

''No, I do not but I can still enjoy the occasional bacon sand which like normal people'' He jokes

Eddi smiles shaking her head slightly ''so, you really stayed here the whole time?'' She asks

Luc nods ''It sounds insane out loud doesn't it? What about you? Where has the delightful Nurse McKee been all this time?''

Eddi laughs ''Leeds, then to Dublin, France, Italy, Morocco, Tenerife, Indiana, Ohio, New York, and well…then here''

Luc smiles ''you make the last five years of my life sound incredibly boring, and you…you're…'' Luc beats around the question

Eddi nods ''six months and four years clean'' she says to the unanswered question

XXX

The October chill graze's their necks lightly

Luc frowns ''I'm different now you know,I have a bungalow, a great job an amazing female in my life'' he admits

Eddi is confused as her smile drops as well as her heart ''what do you mean?'' she says putting down her empty coffee cup.

Luc looks down at his steaming coffee ''I have a dog Eddi'' he chuckles

Eddi was shocked ''Luc…I''

Luc frowned ''She lives with me now, me, and…The dog''

Eddi stares running a hand over her face ''oh god Luc…'' then she starts laughing

Luc glances down at his watch, standing quickly ''my lunch breaks over'' he frowns

Eddi nods standing too ''it was great catching up Luc'' She smiles

Luc smiles scribbling down some words on a piece of paper he'd pulled from his pocket and pushing it into her hand before striding away and down the stairs.

22 garden avenue

7:30 pm

Don't keep me waiting five years this time.

XXX

Smiling to herself like a teenager, Eddi made her way off the roof.

Luc heard the knock at his door at precisely 7:30pm, he reached for the latch unhooking it. Seeing Eddi he smiled ''you understood the note''

Eddi raised an eyebrow ''It was hardly Morse code Luc'' she jokes

Luc steps back from the doorway, allowing her entrance into his bungalow.

XXX

''This is the kitchen, and right through there is my bedroom and bathroom…'' Luc was giving Eddi a tour around his home ''It's small but it works just fine for me'' he says pouring wine into two glass's on the kitchen counter and handing one to Eddi.

'' Never had I ever thought that Luc Hemingway would have a home that wasn't on wheels'' Eddi says, still in shock.

XXX

A while later they sat on the sofa in this living room,

Luc cut through the silence ''I didn't expect you to come back'' He said honestly

Eddi frowned ''I didn't expect you to be here when I did, but I'm glad you were Luc'' Eddi says leaning more into the comfy sofa

Luc looks down at his clasped hands sitting in his lap ''I really miss you Eddi'' he says

Eddi looks surprised by Luc's outburst she bites her lip ''But I'm here now'' she says quietly.

Luc smiles ''I know but, how long for… I know it's not fair of me to ask you to stay because of the fact that I left you all those years ago, but if,…if I could go back and be honest with you about why I left'' he says quietly, the secrets he held for years come spilling out.

Eddi frowns ''Why did you leave then?'' she asks

Luc looks down, unable to meet her shining eyes ''At the time I blamed it on the fact that I didn't want people to get too attached to me, but the truth is Eddi, I didn't want to get too attached to you because, I could feel myself falling,… for something with you'' he said the last part quietly.

Eddi frowns ''This really is the most confusing relationship I've ever been in, First you act like you hate me, then you kiss me, then you leave, then you come back, and then I leave for five years and come back and you're still here. Christ Luc five years is a bloody long time, Liam is married with kids now'' Eddi says waving her arms around face.

''I know, I kept in touch with Liam, he invited me to his wedding but I declined'' Luc admitted

Eddi looked to Luc ''Why did you do that? All this time? Why?'' She asks a tear drops down her cheek

He looks to her, shaking his head taking a breath he huffs out, ''…Because I love you'' then he looks away

Eddi reaches for his chin turning him to look at her, searching in his eyes, she sees nothing but remorse and admiration. Slowly she pushes herself up to kiss his lips. He responds by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest as they kiss. She pulls back quickly when she feels a wet nose glide across her ankle looking down to be met with the glistening crystal eyes of Darcy the puppy.

Luc laughs scooping Darcy up in his arms and placing her on his lap, an arm around Eddi's shoulders Eddi's head fell to Luc's shoulder.

Never before had he felt so at home.

**_So that's that, I know i haven't wrote a story in two weeks, sorry guys life's been busy. I'm still recovering from Holby this week :(_**

**_I don't own Holby city or it's characters._**


End file.
